Brock's Love: Maiden of the Dastardly Doctor Rage
by YamiNeko1
Summary: FINISHED!! Brock now leads a solitary life, off on a journey of his own.but one night,he gets way more than he barganed for! What is this girl's secret?
1. Chapter 1: Fallen meetings

Hello, PokeFans! This is my first Pokemon fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. I am no novice to the fanfic scene, so you will NOT be disappointed! So here's a fic about everyone's favorite pokemon breeder!  
  
BUT FIRST--  
  
A little background you'll need to understand the story. ~*~*~  
  
This story takes place after the Jhoto journeys. I haven't seen all the eppies yet, but I have seen the first two eps of the new "Advanced", or Hoenn, series.  
  
Brock, 19, went back to Pewter City to stay with his family. But he soon grew tired of it. He longed for adventure. He missed his friends Ash and Misty, who were to his knowledge staying "together" at the Cerulean Gym. Ash was an instructor for new trainers, showing off battle techniques and pokemon appreciation. Misty was the leader of the gym now since her sisters were fully engrossed in their productions. They made quite the profit for the gym, all in all leading a nice, cushy life.  
  
So since that kind of life was obviously not for him (and he had already scared every girl in town), Brock decided to go off on his own journey. His thirst for adventure, however, was just a cover for the thirst of his empty, aching heart. He traveled with his Vulpix by his side for company, nearly forgetting how to even interact with anyone, let alone a girl. He would spend weeks at a time in the forests and woods, thinking and training, mostly thinking. He missed having arguments to break up and large meals to cook. The largest meals he ever prepared now were for his Onix, and the occasional odd job. He was beginning to wonder if he would talk to another woman again. Being turned down time after time after time had depressed Brock a great deal. Although his demeanor remained as pleasant as ever, he cried on the inside. He eagerly accepted battles, hungry for human contact, and would engage the trainers in meaningful conversations. But eventually, his wanderings would lead him far away from civilized life and he would be alone again. For his 18th birthday, a few weeks before he left, Ash and Misty got him a portable radio. Brock had an excellent voice and would often sing to lighten his spirits. But deep in the forest, there wouldn't be a good signal, leaving him just a little more saddened. He trudged on; always hoping tomorrow would be a better day. ~*~*~ (and here we go)  
  
Brock busied himself making dinner. He stirred his small pot of stew, watching his pokemon frolic in the clearing. He went over to his bag to get out their bowls, making loud clanking noises that attracted the other pokemon quickly. They knew it was dinnertime!  
  
Vulpix was watching his trainer carefully. Brock seemed to be acting rather mechanical, as usual. He hadn't said a word since they had stopped for the evening. Vulpix assumed he must be in deep concentration.  
  
'So quiet.' Brock's mind was full of lonely thoughts and memories. He remembered the usual noisiness of his old pals, bickering or joking loudly. 'They really care for each other. It must be nice to have somebody, huh, Ash?' Every one of Brock's pokemon became silent. Brock had not realized he said the last part out loud. Without another word, Brock filled each of the pokemon's bowls and gave them all a pat on the head before sitting down to his own meal.  
  
Between munches, Vulpix and the other pokemon all exchanged glances, wondering how lonely it must be to be human with no one to talk to. ~*~  
  
After putting away all the bowls and things, Brock returned all of his pokemon (minus Vulpix) to their pokeballs for a good night's rest. He slipped into his sleeping bag with Vulpix already snoozing at his belly. 'What great pokemon I have; always worried about me.' Brock thought as he gently stroked Vulpix's head. He laid his own head down, ready to sleep. He wanted to rest and forget about his lonesomeness for one night. ~*~  
  
"AAAAIIIIIEEEEE!!! HELP MEEE!!!"  
  
Brock shot up in his sleeping bag. Had he really heard whatever that was? He looked down at his belly to see Vulpix already awake and sniffing the air. 'I must've heard it!' Brock thought. He stood and rolled up his bag and stuffed it into his backpack and put on his vest.  
  
Just then a Persian popped out of the thick foliage right in front of Vulpix. Vulpix hesitated, then began to growl. Brock noticed, however, that the pokemon before him was not taking an offensive stance. It seemed to be staring straight past Vulpix and right at him. He began to mew loudly. "Uh, what's wrong there, fella?" Brock took a cautious step forward. The Persian didn't budge. 'Just as I thought; a tamed pokemon.' "Vulpix, it's okay," Brock didn't want Vulpix to attack someone's innocent pokemon. "Is something wrong, Presian? Are you lost?" Brock knelt down to the classy cat's level. Persian turned to Vulpix now, who was just as confused as Brock, and mewed in a constant, yet urgent voice. Vulpix seemed to get the point and tugged on Brock's pant leg. In the instant that Brock looked down, the Persian took off back from where it had come. Vulpix let go of Brock's leg and took off after it. Brock, still a little confused, gave chase.  
  
Brock had a hard time following the well-seasoned pokemon through the brush, but he eventually ended up at a tattered rope bridge that spanned two sheer cliff faces. One of the ropes was snapped, leaving the remainder of the bridge barely dangling above a rumbling river some ways down. But Brock noticed the true cause for alarm in the dim moonlight. Someone- a girl?- was hanging onto a broken plank about 10 yards out.  
  
"Someone please, HELP!!"  
  
Brock recognized the terror filled scream he had heard earlier. The girl turned her head in his direction and her eyes widened. Someone had come!  
  
Even in the darkness of midnight, Brock could see the girl clearly. She was hanging on to a broken and splintered plank with her bare hands. The old bridge wouldn't hold her much longer. Finally gaining some idea in his head, Brock screamed out to her.  
  
"Please, hang on! I'm coming to get you!"  
  
Brock grabbed a pokeball from his belt. "Onix, go!!" A flash of light; and the large mammoth of a snake let out a roar. "KEEROOOAR!!" (AN: that's how he sounds to me!!) Brock had to work quickly. "Onix, stretch out to that girl! Try to get her on your head!" Onix obeyed and stretched his long body out as far as he could without falling himself. Unfortunately, he was not long enough. The girl was still a foot or so away. She put out her leg to try and reach the boulder snake, but to no avail. 'No.' Brock thought. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing. He ran along Onix with incredulous accuracy and ease. He stood on Onix's head and took hold of his horn. With his other hand, he reached out to the girl. She whimpered as she extended a bloodied hand. "Please," she whispered to him.  
  
CRRACK!!  
  
The plank broke free of the rope, taking the girl with it. "AH! NO!" Brock yelled and, without another thought, jumped off Onix, head first, and fell after her.  
  
Down, down, down they fell, the girl's arm still outstretched in an unsounded plea. Brock reached out with all his might and grabbed her hand, before plunging into the raging waters below.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Mwahahahahaaaa!! I do so looove cliff hangers. But don't worry, there's plenty more to come, IF you review! =^0___-^= 


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the maiden

All right! Here's the next part in this story. Definitely not the end, just the second chapter. And I forgot to say this in the beginning, but this story will probably turn into a LEMON. I'm sorry, but I love lemons!! But I'll warn you before that chapter so if ya don't wanna read it you don't have to. Aren't I considerate? Well anyway, let's get on with the darn thing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Brock (WAAAHHH!!!) or any of the other pokemon or Pokemon characters (double WAAAHHH!!!), but Liz is mine!! Actually, I am Liz, so no takey!!!! MUHAHAHAAA!! **Ahem**, okay. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Brock plunged toward the water his eyes locked with the beautiful girl, just before.  
  
**SPLASH!!**  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"VUL-VULPIIIX!" "MRAAAAARR!" "KEE-YAAAAOO!!"  
  
The pokemon watched as both of their trainers landed in the rushing water. Onix could see down the river, where there was a bank they could get to. He told this to Vulpix and Persian, as he turned and tunneled through the cliff to try and get there in time. The other two pokemon followed him, as he burrowed quickly toward the riverbank.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The water rushed around the two trainers as Brock held tightly to the girl's hand. He fought his way to the surface, tugging the girl's head above water. He could see a riverbank ahead, but more importantly, he could see that the girl eyes were closed and she did not move. Brock panicked. She didn't seem to be breathing. He put an arm around her waist and splashed his way in the direction of the bank.  
  
Luckily enough, Onix crashed through the side of the cliff onto the bank, Persian and Vulpix hanging onto his rock-hard body. Persian's excellent night vision spotted the boy struggling toward the bank and leapt from Onix, landing in a sprint for the water. Onix and Vulpix followed alongside. Persian paddled out to the waterlogged humans and allowed Brock to hold onto its back as Persian swam back to the bank. Brock, though exhausted, managed to carry the girl to shore and lay her on dry grass. After he gave a good cough, he cupped the girl's face in his hands. She wasn't breathing.  
  
'Oh, no!' Brock thought as he put his ear to the girl's chest to listen for a heartbeat. He couldn't help the blush that crept onto his face, but was relieved when he heard a strong heartbeat. He was still worried. "Her breathing is slow. She may have inhaled some water!" He looked up at the girl's face bashfully. He would have to breath air into her, which meant. his lips. touching her lips.  
  
He swallowed hard as he put a hand on either side of her and lowered his head. He stopped about four inches above her face as she coughed a little. She opened her eyes slowly, and-  
  
"YAAAAAAHH!!"  
  
'Man, this girl's got a good set of lungs on her,' Brock thought as he covered his ears. 'And pretty eyes.' Brock's mind wandered only slightly as the girl hyperventilated until the Persian came and licked her face. The girl calmed down quickly as she looked at the pokemon. "Percy!! You're okay!!" she squealed as she reached up and hugged her dear pokemon. "But you're not," said Brock worriedly, noticing her hands, which were bleeding again. "Oh, yeah," she said detachedly, looking at the young man before her. "T-the board, it." she lost her words looking into the boy's eyes. "You tried to help me. Thank you so much for saving me," she said with a blush. "Heh, that's okay," Brock said, digging into one of his vest pockets and pulling out a first aid kit.  
  
"Here, let me bandage them," he said, taking out some antiseptic and flushing the girl's hands. 'Her hands are soft. B-but not cut too deep,' he thought as he wrapped bandages around her palms. His fingers lingered for a moment on the second hand, feeling her smooth, cold fingers. She was cold, but they were both soaking wet out in the middle of the cool night. They would have to change clothes.  
  
"Uh, I-I have a tent, if you'd like to change out of those clothes," Brock offered, as his face flashed red at the thought of the girl coming out of her things in front of him.  
  
"Thanks, but I have my own in my pack," she replied, standing up. "You should change too, before you catch your death out here! Oh, how rude of me! My name's Liz. And this is my Persian, Percy!" Liz patted Percy's head.  
  
"I'm Brock, and this is Vulpix and Onix," Brock stammered, "We were sleeping and heard you scream."  
  
Liz took off her pack and jacket. She stood a little shorter than Brock, with black hair that still dripped and a white tee shirt and blue jeans with dark sneakers. "I'm very lucky you came along. I was trying to cross the bridge to get to the pokemon center to rest, but I didn't see what bad shape the bridge was in. A plank broke under me and I fell through, making the rope snap. I asked Persian to go get help, and I'm guessing he got you!" She said with a giggle. Brock, however, while listening intently to Liz's story, couldn't help noticing how cold Liz must be, because even he knew that water and white clothes shouldn't mix on a girl. He felt heat in his cheeks as well as in the pit of his stomach. He almost missed her question. "Brock? Aren't you going to get out of those clothes? You don't wanna freeze, do you?" She smiled as her big eyes glimmered in the moonlight.  
  
"Oh, oh yeah, almost forgot," Brock said as they both got out their tents and crawled in to remove their wet clothes. Brock changed into a pair of khaki shorts and a shirt before stepping out of the tent. He went to set up a clothesline, but he noticed Liz had a light on in her tent. He could see her silhouette as she removed her shirt and rummaged through her bag. Brock swallowed hard and turned back to hanging his vest, knowing he shouldn't be looking at this girl changing. 'Bad Brock! Control yourself, man!' He gave his shirt a snap before he hung it. 'I mean sure, she's pretty, but I don't even know her! But, goodness, she's pretty.'  
  
Liz set up a fire so they could warm themselves. Her watch told her it was a few minutes past midnight. Brock was finishing packing up his tent and putting Onix to bed in his ball. Persian and Vulpix had fallen asleep in a heap near the fire.  
  
"Our clothes should be dry by morning, Liz," Brock said, trying to break the silence.  
  
Liz, in her elbow sleeved shirt and yoga pants, poked at the fire, busy warming her hands. Her mind was on Brock, and how she sneaked a peek of him without a shirt on. He was toned, to say the least, but he seemed so deep. "So what're you doing out here Brock?"  
  
"Oh, I'm on a journey to become the best pokemon breeder! I want to understand pokemon better. How 'bout you?"  
  
"I'm just what you'd call a wanderer. I crave the open spaces!" Liz looked up at the stars and smiled. "I come from a big city. We don't get to see many stars or trees or pokemon." She watched the stars twinkle and shine, not noticing that Brock was watching her. He had fallen in love.  
  
They stayed up for hours swapping stories, laughing and joking, and having a great time. They laid on their backs and looked at the stars, until they both fell asleep. Vulpix looked at the two, side by side, and smiled.  
  
It was late morning before Liz woke up. She sat up and stretched, as the sun's warm rays toasted her face. It was then that she smelled something absolutely delicious. She turned around to see Brock back in his usual clothes, feeding his pokemon, with a small table set up. After Brock set down the last bowl for Crobat, he happened to glance over at Liz. "Good morning! Feel like some breakfast?" Brock smiled.  
  
"It sure smells good! I'd love too!" Liz said, because she was really hungry. "I've got some griddle cakes and honey," Brock said as he set the table for two, something he hadn't done in a long time.  
  
After breakfast, Brock and Liz made it to the Pokemon center for lunch, and Nurse Joy gave Liz a bit of salve for her hands, which were only scratched and irritated by the old wood. Brock and Liz continued on, together. 


	3. Chapter 3: Bike path fun

HA!! I hope you didn't think the story was finished, did you? There's still more! Liz has a biiig secret, and-OOPS!! I've said too much already! I want you to read!! And a BIIIIG thanx to my reviewers, Mark Twain, x, and mipa chan!! And a free Big Squeaky Mallet to MipaChan for being my first reviewer!! =^n__n^=  
  
DISCLAIMER: Brock and all other Pokemon characters are not mine, dangit! I was just writing this story for Brock! He's hot! =^o_-^=  
  
Claimer: Liz is mine!! Liz is me, actually, so no takey!  
  
Key: '.'= thoughts, "."= speech, (AN:.)= Me buggin you about something, and ~*~= passage of time or scene change or story break.  
  
~*~  
  
Liz inhaled deeply as she walked alongside Brock in the noon sun. She tied her blue jacket around her waist, showing off her white shirt with a picture of a pokeball. Her blue jeans swished with the movement of her legs, occasionally giving a peek of her dark blue sneakers. Brock noticed all of this with much interest as his radio played 'Pokemon March' from his waist. Brock also noticed the shape of Liz-er, um, the shape her clothes were in. Her jacket had a couple small patches. The jeans were frayed at the bottoms of the legs. And her backpack had definitely seen better days. But Liz didn't seem to notice, let alone care. Her low ponytail swayed across her shoulders as stray pieces of hair on her head framed her lovely face. (AN: heh, he thinks I'm lovely!! By the way, I look nothing like this.) She looked calm, but Brock began to wonder why a girl like her would be traveling so long all by herself.  
  
~*~ Flashback to last night (insert cool wavy vision now) ~*~  
  
"So Liz, what other Pokemon do you have?" Brock asked.  
  
"Well, I have an Arcanine, a Wooper, and a Pidgeotto." Liz counted off on her fingers. "I got them all, um, from a friend of mine." Liz seemed to trail off into space for a second.  
  
Brock could sense a bit of discomfort. 'Maybe a bad memory?' Brock thought. Whatever it was , Liz didn't seem to want to talk about it, as she quickly changed the subject. Brock decided not to press his new friend. He just wanted to be around her. Even after falling from a bridge, she seemed to have this energy around her. 'Her smile. those eyes!' While he talked of his family and various adventures, he couldn't seem to take his gaze from those sparkling amethyst orbs. When she laughed, they shimmered and danced with her robust voice. He was lost in her being, and couldn't help the thought of Liz traveling with him for a while.  
  
Liz was enjoying this conversation. She hadn't laughed so hard. Come to think of it, she hadn't laughed at all in a very long time. And Brock had such wonderful stories to tell in his deep, soothing voice. When he wrapped her hands in bandages, his fingers were delicate, careful. Liz could feel a small tingle in her chest. What was it about him that made her feel so at ease? 'I felt so comfortable, I almost told him. almost told him about Dr. Sanura. I can't risk bringing him into this.'  
  
~*~ End flashback ~*~  
  
Maybe Liz would travel with him for a while.  
  
"So where are you headed, Brock?" Liz asked, snapping Brock out of his mild trance.  
  
"Uh, well. I just kind of go. No particular destination; I just go," Brock stated matter-of-factly. "In fact, I wonder where we are now?" Brock pulled out his trusty map book. He scanned across the squiggly lines and the burger stain from last week. "Hmm, if this is the Pokemon Center we just visited, then-Oh my gosh!" Brock nearly squealed.  
  
"What? Then what, Brock?" Liz leaned over his shoulder to peek at the map.  
  
Brock looked over at Liz, who had mistakenly brushed his shoulder with her, um, breasts, and cleared his throat. "We're close to a place called Cerulean City. Have you heard of it?"  
  
"Hmm, I think so. Isn't that where the famous trainer Ash Ketchum lives?"  
  
"Wow, I had no idea Ash was famous. But, yeah, he's a good friend of mine. He stays at the gym there with our other friend, Misty Fountain. We used to travel together," Brock smiled, wondering how his old friends were getting along.  
  
"Wow! One of the four Water Flowers of Cerulean Gym! I've seen a couple of their performances on television. They have one of the best spas in Kanto," Liz sighed.  
  
Brock saw this as an opportunity. "Let's go there! I haven't seen my old pals since my 18th birthday. I'm sure Misty will give us a tour of the gym." Brock knew Ash and Misty would be great hosts, but he just wanted Liz to follow. "Whaddya say? It's only about. a three day's walk or so from here."  
  
Liz's brow furrowed. 'Tagging along with Brock sounds great, but what if he comes looking for me again?' "Oh, Brock. I don't want to intrude, really."  
  
Brock could feel his heart wrench. "Please, Liz? Come with me, its no problem! Besides, can you remember how long it's been since you had a hot bath or nice soap? That Pokemon Center stuff is awfully chaffing."  
  
"A bath?" Liz looked up at Brock. 'Yesss!! Hope!' Brock thought excitedly. "Well, I. I guess. if its not too much trouble." Liz put a fist in the air. "Sure! Let's go!!" She gave Brock a wide smile as she grabbed his arm and began to march to the beat of the radio. ~*~  
  
"There's a bike path up ahead we can ride for the afternoon! How fun!" Liz exclaimed as she looked over Brock's map.  
  
"One of those pay-and-rides, huh? Cool, I'll race ya!" Brock said. He took off, with Vulpix right behind.  
  
"Hey!" Liz yelled, "Wait for us!" Liz and Persian ran after them at top speed.  
  
After arriving at the booth-Liz and Persian winning-Brock knocked on the door, seeing the attendant fast asleep in a chair.  
  
"*yaaaawn* No more bikes kids. sorry. You'll have to hoof it.."  
  
Brock looked at the man sadly. The path was way too long to walk, with no place to set up camp. "But how will we make it through before nightfall?" Brock wondered out loud.  
  
"Hmm. I would ride a pokemon if I was you, bub." stated the man groggily. "The path ain't too wide, but a pokemon could get through. *snore*."  
  
"Well," said Brock, sweat dropping, "Maybe. we could ride Onix? Would he fit through the path?"  
  
The man let out a low chortle. "Ha, yeah, bub, if ya wanna take down half the forest and freak out all the Pineco and bug pokemon, heh heh! *yaaaawn*."  
  
Now both Brock and Liz were sweat dropping. "Hey! I've got a great pokemon to ride!" Liz shouted happily.  
  
"Really?" Brock raised an eyebrow. 'We can't ride a Wooper or a Pidgeotto, and Persian couldn't possibly.' "Oh!! Your Arcanine! Right?"  
  
"Yep, she's the one! Now let's see. I think this is her pokeball. Arcanine, come out!!"  
  
In a flash, Arcanine was before them. But Brock and the sleepy booth guy were wide-eyed, taking in the full size of Liz's pokemon. Brock's head couldn't even reach its shoulder!  
  
"W-wow, it's huge!" The booth guy stuttered, now wide-awake. Brock's jaw was still scraping the ground as Vulpix hid behind him.  
  
"Will he fit on the path, sir?" Liz didn't seem to notice the awe of the situation, and smiled widely.  
  
"Uh," the booth guy said as he looked toward the path. "Yeah, He'll be fine."  
  
Suddenly, Arcanine's fur bristled as she took a giant step towards the man in the booth. She growled, making the man tremble with fear.  
  
"Um, my Arcanine doesn't like being referred to as a 'he'. Arcanine is a 'she'!" Liz said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, s-s-sorry, m-ma'am!" The man whimpered to Arcanine. Arcanine simply snorted and turned to Brock, who was still staring at her. Arcanine sniffed him, nearly inhaling him into her nostril.  
  
"Hey there, girl," Brock chuckled. "Aren't you pretty? Yes you are, oh, yes you are!" He reached up, up, up and scratched her behind the ears. He was thanked with a huge lick. Vulpix, now a bit more confident, came over to receive a sniff and slurp from the gargantuan doggy.  
  
"Oh how nice! You three will get along great," Liz squealed in delight. Arcanine wasn't too keen with strangers and usually kept her distance. "Arcanine, do you think you could give Brock and I a ride?"  
  
"ARRRR!!" Her agreement nearly knocked them all down. So when Arcanine knelt down, proving she had plenty of room for two, Vulpix jumped onto her head, Liz sat in front, but Brock kind of hesitated.  
  
"Are you sure I should ride in back? Your hands are still injured, I mean!" Brock stammered. He would have to ride closely behind her to give Persian room to lay, and that meant.  
  
"Oh, but I need to ride in front to help Arcanine steer. You see," Liz turned Arcanine's head to the left. "Arcanine is blind in her left eye, and she could easily miss a tree in her way." She rubbed Arcanine's ear affectionately.  
  
"Oh, I see. So even if her hearing is good, she can't hear anything that's not moving. Okay, then." Brock straddled Arcanine's huge back, with Persian right behind, and placed his hands lightly at Liz's hips.  
  
"Brock, you'll have to hold on tight to me if you don't want to fall," Liz said, almost in a whisper. His large, warm hands felt so comfortable on her tired waist. 'Snap out of it Liz!! Stay focused,' she coached herself. "Um, okay! Let's go, Arcanine!" ~*~  
  
They had been riding for about a half hour. Brock's hands slowly moved around Liz's waist into a bit of a hug. Her back was pressed firmly into him. As Arcanine galloped along, Brock and Liz would bump together lightly. It was driving Brock insane. He felt heat pooling in his gut. Was he hungry? He thought. One bump bumped Liz right against the slowly growing bulge in his pants. 'Yes. So hungry.' Needless to say, he wasn't too hungry for food.  
  
Liz leaned back into Brock. 'So warm.' she thought. Her head tipped back unconsciously and she could hear his breathing, feel it on her ears. She released one of her hands free of Arcanine's mane and put it atop one of Brock's hands, that somehow had gotten onto her stomach. Her shirt was slightly above her navel, and she could feel his hands touching her bare skin. It felt so good, like it was meant to be. 'Maybe. I can stay with him on his journey, for a while.' Liz was falling in love with Brock. For once, her heart felt truly happy. She closed her eyes and sighed, relishing in the momen-  
  
"VUL-PIIIIX!!!" Vulpix (duh!) shouted from his lookout on Arcanine's head where he had fallen asleep.  
  
"Dammit." Liz and Brock muttered simultaneously. They looked at each other for a second before realizing the cause for alarm.  
  
"Arcanine! TREE!!!" Liz shouted, just in time. Arcanine leapt to the left, which wasn't such a good idea. The bunch plowed through dense foliage, knocking down small trees along the way, until they landed-- KERSPLASH!- into a pond. Arcanine's passengers were promptly ejected into the warm water.  
  
Luckily, the pond was only about a foot deep. Brock had landed face first in pond weeds; Liz flat on her butt. Vulpix landed on Brock and Persian in the water. Everyone looked at the classy cat, now soaked from heat to paw, looking like a drowned Rattata. He had the most sour expression a pokemon could muster on his drenched face. Brock and Liz looked from Persian to each other, blushed deeply, and laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wooo-hooo! Another chapter down, who knows how many to go! Like I said before, this story will probably end up being R rated, so don't forget where to find it! And stay tuned: Liz has a dark secret. Will Brock find out? And what's going to happen between these two teenagers? Is it LOVE? =^n__n^= More to come in the next chapters!! 


	4. Chapter 4: It was a dark and stormy nigh...

Alrighty then, Pokefans!! It's the Lizzle, YamiNeko in da HIZZOUSE!! Haaaa! I am so crazy. Anywho, I just checked out how my last chapter posted to the site, and it was CRAP! No italics, no correct dash length, and if I put in three periods, adding depth and thought, only one showed up!! It was so bad. But I'm gona try to post in a different format and see if it works out, Okay? Keep those fingers crossed!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or any characters thereof. Okay?  
  
Claimer: Liz is my own personal character who I named after myself. So nyah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally back on the path, Arcanine resumed her cheerful gallop. Brock was still seated behind Liz, seeming content to just enjoy the ride. After another hour (and a severe case of saddle-butt) the gang finally reached the end of the bicycle path.  
  
"Phew, I'm glad that's over," Liz sighed. "I think I've permanently flattened my rear end!"  
  
"Nope, looks just fine to me-- Uh I mean, uh," Brock stuttered as Liz gave him a confused glance. "I mean you look fine to me. WAIT!!! I mean. It looks like rain to me." His cheeks were as pink as a Slowpoke.  
  
Liz only giggled. "Hahaha! You look fine to me too, Brock," she said nonchalantly. "Thank you, Arcanine. Return!"  
  
'Wait, did she really just say that?' Brock wondered. He wondered even more about if she meant it. ~*~  
  
That night, Brock set up his tent, because believe it or not, it began to rain. And this was no regular shower: the wind blew, the waters poured, and the thunder rumbled. Brock had already climbed into his tent when the first drops came down, followed a few seconds later by the full fury. He went to pop his head out to see if Liz had her tent up. But as he unzipped the closure, a mildly damp Liz came diving in, followed by a mildly hydrophobic Persian. Liz had jumped in, landing with a leg on each side of Brock's waist.  
  
"Hi, Brock! Percy and I wouldn't be able to set up a flimsy tent like ours in this rain. Do you think we could stay in this tent," Liz's face turned a light shade of pink. 'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.'  
  
Brock didn't know what to say. Sure his tent was large enough for them all, but he had never shared his space with another girl before. He was about to decline and offer to help her set up her own tent, when he looked up into her eyes. Liz's eyes seemed to be pleading, beseeching Brock to say yes. Brock sat up and instinctively put a hand on her back, making them both redden.  
  
"Why do you want to stay in here? Is something the matter?"  
  
Liz's expression got even more desperate. "Please, Brock?"  
  
'Why does she look like she's about to cry?' Brock wondered. The 'guyness' inside of him wanted to kick his butt for even questioning why Liz shouldn't come in and cozy up a bit. But his heart wanted an answer. What was she afraid of?  
  
"Liz, please, tell me what's wrong," he said, his face just an inch away from hers.  
  
Liz looked down, almost ashamed. "I. I just don't want to be alone. I." A tear threatened to fall.  
  
'Whoa, something's really bothering her. But she won't tell me,' Brock pulled her into a small hug. "It's okay, Liz, it's okay." Brock soothed as he felt her fists tighten on his shoulders. She was afraid, simply terrified of sleeping out there in the storm by herself for some reason or another. A thundering boom sounded out side, and Liz whimpered softly.  
  
"It's okay, you and Percy can stay in here with me and Vulpix if you want," Brock said, secretly hoping she wouldn't cry.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, sitting back and realizing the position they were in. Liz was seated right in Brock's lap, with her legs wrapped around him. Brock had both hands on the small of her back, with her arms on his shoulders. Blush City! They promptly pulled apart and let out a halfhearted laugh.  
  
"W-we should get to bed," Brock said, one hand behind his head. "We've got a lot of ground to cover tomorrow if we want to get to the Pokemon Center by tomorrow night. From there, it'll only take a few hours to reach Cerulean City!"  
  
"Uh, yeah, the bike path cut our travel time by at least a day," Liz stated, pulling out her tattered sleeping bag. Brock watched while unrolling his own sleeping bag as Liz shuffled into hers, a foot going through one of the holes near the bottom. She pulled it back in and tried to zip it up farther, only to have the zipper break off. "Damnit!" She whispered.  
  
'That thing looks like it's been attacked by a herd of Ursaring! She can't possibly stay warm in that!' Brock thought. He unzipped his own sleeping bag until it was completely open. "Here, share mine," he said, lifting a corner to invite her in. Liz hesitated for an instant, and then crawled out of her bag and under Brock's 'blanket'. Brock pulled up the blanket to cover Liz's shoulders as she snuggled in with her back to him. He did the same.  
  
'He's so nice. And I can tell he really cares about his pokemon, and me,' Liz thought as she began to drift off to sleep. 'I wouldn't mind sticking around with him, maybe for a while. But what if Doctor Rage. what if he finds me, with Brock?' She bit her lip. 'He might try to hurt him, even kill him!' Liz's eyes shot open at a sudden movement in front of her, but it was only Percy, snuggling in to help keep her warm. Liz put her arm around Percy, and finally managed to fall into her usual light sleep.  
  
~*~ Liz's Dream ~*~  
  
The rain poured from the sky. She could hear it, but why did it sound so far away? Her eyes opened, and she could see Dr. Sanura closing the vent grate as she was dragged further into the vent. Dr. Sanura crawled away, trying to escape the choking fumes now surrounding her. Liz watched as he came in, wearing some sort of breathing mask. He looked around, searching for something, but ignored Dr. Sanura, who was clinging to his leg. Now was her chance! She had to get out!  
  
The vent was dark. She crawled as fast as Persian could lead her. The rain sounded so close; freedom was so close. She reached the vent that leaded to the outside, but she couldn't budge it. 'No!! I have to get out!' The vent was bolted shut. "Percy, use fury swipes! We have to escape before Rage finds us," Liz begged.  
  
Moments later, she was on Arcanine, making her escape into the wet, black night.  
  
~*~ (End dream) ~*~  
  
Okay, you know what to do! Hit that little (GO) button at the bottom left of your screen. Gimmie some feedback, please!! Next chapter coming soon! (Hopefully by the end of today) 


	5. Chapter 5: Marco! POLO! lol

Here's the next installment, people! And here's a shout out to Rosey, who reviewed 4 times somehow. Thanks!!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own pokemon.  
  
Claimer: Liz, Dr. Rage and Dr. Sanura are all mine!! MINE MINE MINE!!! And I based Percy's character on my own cat, Daymon, so NYAH!! =^o__-^=  
  
~*~  
  
Brock had just finished packing up his tent. His mind, however, was on other things. 'What was up with Liz last night? Even after she fell asleep she was shaking.' He glanced her way. She was stretching out in the warm morning sun.  
  
"Ah, it's always so lovely after it rains!" she said to no one in particular. "I should let my pokemon out for some exercise." She reached behind her and pulled out three pokeballs. "Come out, everybody!" Liz released her Pidgeotto, Wooper, and Arcanine. Brock noticed Wooper almost immediately, because he was a bright shade of lavender, instead of blue. Pidgeotto was also very distinguishable with one leg missing and a bright patch of short yellow feathers on his head. 'All of her pokemon are so different,' he thought. But they seemed just fine; even Pidgeotto was hopping about with the others happily. Brock decided to let it go and pulled out some granola from his pocket to munch on as Liz got an apple from her bag.  
  
They had been walking along very quietly since lunch. After Liz complimented Brock on his sandwiches, there didn't seem to be anything else to talk about. And the radio wasn't getting a decent signal so all they would get was static and opinion talk channels. Yuck. Brock looked at Liz from the corner of his eye. She was walking along peacefully beside him. 'I need to ask her.'  
  
"H-hey, Liz?"  
  
"Yeah, Brock?"  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what was really wrong last night?" He turned his head to face her.  
  
She looked uneasy. "Whaddya mean?" She wouldn't even look at him.  
  
"Well, when you jumped into my tent," Brock explained, trying to keep focused. "You seemed scared, like you had seen a ghost or something."  
  
Liz swallowed hard. "I'm, uh, just afraid of thunder," She stammered. "Yeah! That's it! I'm afraid of thunder!"  
  
"Oh," Brock said, knowing it was a lie. 'Well, if she won't tell me, I can't really force her to,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey! Look," Liz said, happy to have found something to change the topic. "It's a lake! Let's go for a swim," she said, "my Wooper could use a good swim."  
  
Brock looked at his watch. 'Well, it is getting late. But the Pokemon Center is only about a half hour from here; we're making good time.' "Okay, sounds cool!" ~*~  
  
Liz splashed around as Wooper swam quick circles around her. 'She's having fun,' Brock said as he sat on the grass, with only his feet in the water. It was a little too cold for him.  
  
"Hey, Brocko! Come race with us!" Liz yelled.  
  
"Uh, that's okay, Liz, it's a bit to cold for my liking," Brock yelled back. He was fine just watching Liz have fun. in her bathing suit.  
  
"Oh, okay then!" She said. She swam out a bit farther with Wooper and whispered into his ear. She wore a sly smile as Wooper nodded and ducked underwater. Brock was not liking this. 'She's up to something.' He thought. But before he could move, Wooper popped up in front of him and doused him with water gun.  
  
"AHH! P-plaplah!" Brock was soaked now in the water that wasn't as cold as he thought. "Hey! No fair!"  
  
Liz was out towards the middle of the lake, laughing hysterically. Tears came to her eyes as she clutched her aching gut. It was just so funny!! So funny, in fact, Liz hadn't noticed that Brock had disappeared. Wooper sat on top of her head (once she stopped laughing like a loon) as she scanned the area. 'Did I offend him?' she worried. "Brock? Brock!" she yelled through cupped hands as she turned in every direction. Liz was really starting to freak out, when suddenly, she was swept off the lake bottom.  
  
"KYAAA!!" She was up in the air!  
  
"MY turn!!"  
  
And, just like that, she fell back into the water with a SPLASH!! Vulpix and Persian looked at each other in an 'Oh brother' sort of way.  
  
Liz bolted back up to the surface and gasped for air. Her wet hair was completely covering her face. She could have made a great "Cousin It" if she wanted to. She parted her hair and pushed it back. Now she was giving a death glare to the boy in front of her, who was currently the one laughing hysterically. She took one step towards him, halting all laughter.  
  
"This. . . Is. . . WAR!!" Liz shouted as she jumped on Brock, taking him underwater. After knocking him down, she tried to swim away, but Brock would have none of it. He quickly grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her out of the water. Liz countered with a splash to the face. It continued on that way: splash, dunk, splash, chase, dunk, until they were both out of breath. They declared a truce and sat down on the edge of the lake to dry off.  
  
"That was so much fun!" Liz said from under the shirt she was pulling over her head.  
  
"Are you kidding me? It was a blast!" Brock chuckled as he pulled on his pants and tucked in his shirt. 'Well, she enjoys my company, at least. . . Maybe I should ask her another question.'  
  
"You know," Brock started, "Being a wanderer must get pretty lonely. I mean, even with a Pokemon, there's no one really to talk to."  
  
Liz lifted her pants. "Y-yeah. It's a tough job, but somebody's got to do it," she joked. Her smile faded as she continued. "I don't really have a reason to stop, just more reason to keep going."  
  
Brock watched as she put on her jacket. 'Here's my chance!' "Well, why don't I become your reason?" Liz stopped and stared at him like he had grown an extra head. Brock panicked. "W-well, you know, it just sounds to me as if you're running away from something."  
  
Liz's expression quickly became defensive. "I-I-I am NOT running away from anything! I am NOT a coward!" she said, maybe a little louder than necessary.  
  
'That's it. She's running away from something, or someone,' thought Brock.  
  
"Besides," Liz continued, "even if I were, sometimes. . . Running away is your only hope." Liz pulled her jacket up around her neck as she looked away from Brock.  
  
"Well, if you *were* running away, it's no way to deal with your troubles." Brock walked over to Liz and put an arm around her shoulders. "If all you do is run, you'll miss out on the good things." He gave her shoulders a squeeze before releasing her. "Well, it'll be dark soon," Brock said, taking a few steps. "If we hurry we can make it to the Pokemon Center before then."  
  
Liz couldn't say anything. Brock was right and she knew it. How had it taken her almost two years to realize these things? She couldn't run forever, and maybe traveling with Brock was a good idea. 'Maybe. . .' She thought as she and Persian caught up with Brock and Vulpix.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cool, huh? Well, I think so! Okay, we're bringing back some old friends in the next chapter, and it's gonna be a blast!! And don't forget: review, review, review!!! =^n___n^= Reviews make YamiNeko HAPPY!! 


	6. Chapter 6: An old friend

What's up, people? Get ready for a reunion, y'all! This here's gonna be soooome fun!! YUKYUKYUK!! Okay, okay! I'll stop.  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains STRONG issues of rape and violence.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine, but as soon as Pokemon 4ever comes out for purchase here. . . Mine!! Oh, and if ya don't know, a new kick-ass Pokemon movie, Pokemon Heroes, comes out only in theatres Friday, May 16, 2003. I'm gonna check it out! Oh yeah, I don't own that either. And I don't own 'The Anthem' By Good Charlotte. (You'll see later.) But if you've never heard it, download it on Kazaa or something, it's great!  
  
Claimer: Liz is my own character whom I named after myself because I like Brock. So NO TAKEY!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
{In a room at the Pokemon Center}  
  
Liz slept on the top bunk, if you could call it sleep. She was wondering whether she should stay with Brock for a bit. But images from her past clouded her thoughts.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Dr. Rage smacked her again, hard across her face, as he continued to rape her. How dare she talk to another man?! The thought of her even looking at him made him insane. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her in the corner by the door.  
  
"Now you listen to me, girl," He growled at her bloody body cringed in the corner. "Don't you ever, EVER talk to another boy again!! You belong to *me*, and no one else!" He kicked her with his heavy boots. She cried out, sure he would kill her this time for talking to the mailman's young son. "QUIET!! Now go clean the pen room, like I TOLD you!!" Liz picked up her bruised, half-naked body and walked on shaky legs to the Pokemon pens. She actually preferred the stench of these pens to Rage's fury. 'I got it easy, this time,' she thought as she collapsed to the floor, which was covered in hay, old food, and feces. This place was just how she felt: dirty. All she wanted was some sharp object now; to just end it all and escape from the pain.  
  
~*~ End flashback ~*~  
  
Even then, she wanted to just escape from her problems. Maybe it was time to stop running. . .  
  
The next morning, Brock lay in bed having the most wonderful dream.  
  
~*~ Brock's dream ~*~  
  
"Brock, I love you!" Liz cooed from behind him into his ear.  
  
"Oh Liz," he sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm so glad! I loved you since the night I met you." He grabbed her and pulled her around to sit in his lap.  
  
"Kiss me, Brock! Kiss me right now," she pleaded. He crushed her body against his and claimed her mouth passionately. Funny, it tasted awfully furry. . .  
  
~*~  
  
Brock opened his eyes to see he had a death lock on Vulpix and was kissing his cheek.  
  
"EEEEEWWW!!! Ptooey! Bleeck, yuck!!" Brock began to gag. Vulpix, finally free, jumped off the bed. As Liz walked in from the hall, Vulpix jumped into her arms and gave Brock the "hey, you weren't exactly my first choice either' look. Liz, who had no idea what was going on, came over to Brock and extended a tray with pokeballs on them.  
  
"Here are your Pokemon, Brock," Liz said cheerfully. "Let's get going! If we start now, we can make it by noon."  
  
Brock gave his Vulpix one last look and got up. "Uh, yeah, okay." 'I'll never do that again. . .'  
  
~*~  
  
Brock turned on the radio. It would make the walk go a bit faster since they were almost there. He scanned stations until he found a decent song playing. Liz began to squeal. " Oh my goodness!! I love this song!"  
  
"Really? It's one of my favorites! Do you know the words?"  
  
"Do I? Let's sing it!!"  
  
((quick note: [] is Brock, {} is Liz, and () is both of them))  
  
{It's a new day, but it all feels old,  
  
It's a good life, that's what I'm told,  
  
But everything, it all just feels the same}  
  
[At my high school, it felt more to me  
  
Like a jail cell, a penitentiary,  
  
But time spent there it only made me see]  
  
{I don't ever want to be like you}  
  
[I don't ever want to do the things you do]  
  
{I'm never gonna hear the words you say}  
  
[And I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be}  
  
(Yoooou, don't wanna be  
  
Just like you! What I'm sayin' is  
  
THIS IS THE ANTHEM THROW ALL YOUR HANDS UP,  
  
Youuuu, don't wanna be you!)  
  
[Go to college, a university,  
  
Get a real job, that's what they said to me,  
  
But I could never live the way they want!]  
  
{I'm gonna get by, and just do my time,  
  
Outta step while they all get in line}  
  
(I'm just a minor threat, so pay no mind)  
  
[Do you really wanna be like them?]  
  
{Do you really wanna be another trend?}  
  
[Do you wanna be part of the drill?]  
  
(Cuz' I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be  
  
Youuuu, Don't wanna be just like you!  
  
What I'm sayin is  
  
THIS IS THE ANTHEM, THROW ALL YOUR HANDS UP,  
  
Youuu, don't wanna be you!)  
  
{If ya shake it once that's fine}  
  
[If ya shake it twice, that's okay}  
  
{If ya shake it three times,}  
  
(You're playin' with yourself, again!!)  
  
((Kick-butt guitar solo!!))  
  
(Youuu, Don't wanna be just like you. . .)  
  
(What I'm sayin' is  
  
THIS IS THE ANTHEM THROW ALL YOUR HANDS UP  
  
Y'ALL GOT TO FEEL ME SING IF YOU'RE WITH ME)  
  
[Another loser anthem!] {Whoa-oh!}  
  
[Another loser anthem!] {Whoa-oh!}  
  
((Duh-nuh-nuh!!))  
  
"Yay!! I love that song!" Liz managed to say between gasps.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm out of breath now!" Brock whispered. He hadn't sung out loud in a little while, and he had never sung SO loud. Liz really added spice to his normal routine. It would be great to have her around more.  
  
"Hey Brock?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you hear that?" Liz asked, looking around.  
  
Brock listened. He could hear something, no, someone, talking. Wait, counting! "Yeah, I hear it! It sounds like. . . Someone familiar." Vulpix's ears perked up, and he dashed of with an exited squeal. "Vulpix! Wait for us!"  
  
They cleared a path through what seemed like a dozen trees, until they found a not-so-young-looking trainer with his pokemon. 'Wait,' Brock thought, 'Is that. . . Pikachu?!' ~*~  
  
"One, two, three, four! One, two, three, four! Good job everybody!" Ash had just wrapped up a short exercise with his pokemon when he heard a rustle from besides him. "Who's there?"  
  
As if on cue, Vulpix jumped from the bushes. Pikachu, who had been practicing his agility, ran over to him in excitement. They both jumped up and down, like old friends.  
  
"Hey Pikachu," Ash said confusedly, "do you know this Vulpix?"  
  
"He should, after all the time they've spent together!"  
  
Ash could have SWORN he heard someone's voice. "Is someone there?"  
  
Brock and Liz stepped out of the foliage. "Hi Ash!"  
  
"Brock!" Ash grinned widely. He went over to greet his old friend with a *manly* hug. "It's great to see y- Oh! You have company!"  
  
"Yes. Liz, this is-"  
  
"Ash Ketchum! Wow, I never thought I'd get to meet you!" Liz said, starry- eyed. "Can I have your autograph?"  
  
Brock nearly fell over. 'Don't tell me she likes him more than ME!!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh, Brock, you silly breeder, of course not! More to come in a minute, including a big party! Review please!! =^n___n^= 


	7. Chapter 6 and a half: Hot tubbin'

Sorry, folks, but this is actually a continuation for chapter 6. There was supposed to be more, but I forgot my outline when I came up to the library to type, and now they're telling me the Internet is down. Just great, right? Oh well, I'll just do what I can. By the way, have any of you seen the new Pokemon movie, Pokemon Heroes? For some reason, the local theatre isn't showing it! Those bastards! They are so mean! What is a Pokefan to do?  
  
Wow, look at how easy it was to get off-topic! =^o__O^=  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or any characters thereof.  
  
Claimer: Liz is an original character of mine whom I've named after myself. Dr. Rage and Dr. Sanura are mine too. MINE!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what are you doing out here, Ash?"  
  
Ash had just put his pokemon away and turned to Brock. "Well, I was just getting in some exercise out here in peace. The gym is way too noisy today."  
  
"Really?" Brock said. "I was hoping to visit with you and Misty for a while. It's been over a year since I saw her last."  
  
Ash's face brightened. "It would be great if you two visited! I'm sure Misty would be glad to have you. She loves playing hostess."  
  
"We don't want to be a bother, Ash," Liz said quietly.  
  
"Nonsense! I insist you both come for at least a day or two."  
  
Brock and Liz looked at each other. "Well," Brock thought aloud, "if you don't mind!"  
  
"Then that settles it! Let's go!" ~*~  
  
Brock, Liz, and Ash walked through the city to the gym, getting friendly waves from passers-by. It seemed that Ash was quite the celebrity. He taught a beginner's trainer course at the gym. On the way, he pointed out a poster for a restaurant, the "Speed of Light" Café. Jesse and James opened it in Celadon City a while back and were doing very good for themselves. The fast service and excellent menu made them very popular very quickly.  
  
Finally arriving at the gym, Brock and Liz both gasped.  
  
"Ash, is this the gym? It's HUGE!"  
  
"Yeah, way bigger than I remember it."  
  
People were hustling around inside the enormous building, carrying balloons, streamers, and other festive items. Most were just fussing at one another, rushing to and fro like a bunch of ants on a hot plate. All the noise was annoying to Persian's ears. Ash led the awestruck couple into the building.  
  
"Misty and her sisters are planning some kind of big fundraising gala in a couple days," Ash explained. "She's probably running around again. . . Somewhere."  
  
The trio took an elevator ('Dig this!' Brock thought) to the second floor, hoping to find Misty and get away from the party planners. Unfortunately, this floor was positively crawling with eccentric people, hanging decorations and making an even bigger fuss than the downstairs planners. Out of the corner of their eyes, Ash and Brock could see a red-headed blur streaking about, toting a clipboard one second, then a planter, then some centerpieces, then who-knows-what, looking like she was in the Olympic party planner team.  
  
"No, Geraldo, the lilies go over there and the roses are over here! Bistrov, please see what's keeping Yoko with the balloons! And Dennitare, where is Armando? He's supposed to get the lighting hooked up!"  
  
Brock recognized Misty, even though she looked a little taller and a bit older. But even Ash had changed, with a deeper voice and thicker build. She was flying about the room, fixing this and that. She didn't even notice them standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Misty! Hey, MISTY!!" Ash called. Misty must have been in the zone, because Ash's shouting didn't seem to faze her.  
  
"I'll get her Ash. Misty!! Over here!!" Brock yelled, waving his arms. Still no response. Misty was a machine.  
  
Liz, who had been quietly observing the situation, stepped forward. "I've got an idea. OH MY GOSH!! WHO BROKE THESE CENTERPIECES?!"  
  
Misty's head snapped up, and turned to where the other three stood. "Piece of cake!" Liz said, snapping her fingers. Ash and Brock hit the floor.  
  
"Ash? Brock? Oh my goodness!!" Misty squealed, rushing over to them. She threw her arms around Brock's neck. "How are you, Brock? It's been too long!"  
  
"I'm fine, Misty!"  
  
Misty cast a glance at Liz, who seemed to be burning red at Brock and Misty's hug. "Excuse me," she said, releasing Brock and turning to Liz. She had seen that look so many times before. She had MADE that look whenever another girl hugged Ash. No need to start off on a bad note with anyone. "I'm Misty! Brock and I are good friends," Misty stepped a little closer and whispered into her ear: "Don't worry; I'm not after him!" For some reason, Liz felt at ease at these words. "So what brings you all here?"  
  
"Well, Liz and I wanted to visit. I haven't seen you guys since my 18th birthday."  
  
"Oh, that's right! Wow, it's been a while, huh?" Misty said, tapping her chin. "And I'm guessing that this is Liz?"  
  
"Oh, rude of me! Yes, this is Percy, and I'm Liz," Liz said, extending her hand. "Nice to meet you! I've seen you on television with your sisters."  
  
"Ick," Misty muttered, making a face, "it's their fault I'm in this mess. I've got so much to do now since they left to go shopping. I haven't even gotten a dress yet, and there's still so much to do."  
  
"This must be some shindig you girls are throwing." Brock said, looking around.  
  
"Yes, but it'll be a bust if I can't get the decorations set. There are just so many different colors to coordinate!" Misty looked over to an overstuffed open closet, confetti and other decorations hanging out everywhere. "There's just so much to be done, and these guys are just too inept for such a job. I wish my sisters were here to help. Wait, where's Liz?"  
  
Brock and Ash turned around, and sure enough, Liz was gone. "Where'd she run off to that fast?"  
  
"Aha!"  
  
Misty, Ash, and Brock Looked back at the overstuffed closet to see Liz going through its contents, surrounded by planners. "If we put these colors with these colors, and these streamers with those balloons. . ."  
  
Liz was passing out decorations while scribbling instructions and handing them to everyone. The planners "Ooohed" and "Ahhhed" at the various combinations. She was dashing around, just like Misty was earlier.  
  
"Liz, what are you doing?" asked Misty. Liz took Misty's clipboard, which had a layout of the gym. "Well," Liz explained, "there were a few color coordinations I came up with." She proceeded to jot down details on Misty's diagram, showing her what could be done. "Wow, that is just fancy enough for the event, but it has a kick to it. I love it!!" Misty gave Liz a huge hug. "Hey! I just got an idea! Why don't you and Brock stay for the party? It's the day after tomorrow. We could get you a dress, and Ash could find Brock a great tuxedo. . . Whaddya say?"  
  
Liz was flabbergasted. Misty was offering to buy all these things and do this and that; she couldn't just say no! 'But I've never stayed anywhere for much more than a day. Rage could catch up with me. . .'  
  
"Come on Liz! Would you stay a while," Brock asked, taking her hand, "For me?"  
  
'Oh, crap!' Liz thought. She would do anything for Brock. But if she was found, she might not get away. She wanted to say no, to just run away and get the heck out of there, but the look on Brock's face, that sad, pleading look. . .  
  
"Sure, why not?" Maybe it was time to stop running.  
  
"Great! We can get something nice to wear tomorrow, but I'm starved," Ash whined, "Let's get some dinner!" ~*~  
  
Liz, Brock, Ash, and Misty all sat back in their chairs, stuffed beyond all reason. Even Persian and Vulpix were sporting nice, puffed bellies.  
  
"Oh, man, that was delicious!" Liz sighed as Ash burped in agreement. "Nice one!" Brock said, and responded with one of his own window-rattling belches. "But I am still the champ!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" "BU-U-URP!" "BU-U-U-U-URP!!" "BU-U-U-U-U-U-URP!"  
  
Liz and Misty looked at the display of testosterone in amusement. They looked at each other and grinned evilly. Both of them sat up, and. . .  
  
"*BU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-UUURRP!!*" ((AN: Yeah, girls rule!!))  
  
Brock and Ash looked at the girls in amazement, then looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes as if to say, "That was SO hot!"  
  
"Come on, guys," Misty said, standing up, "We'll show you to your room."  
  
'Wait-a-minute,' Brock thought, 'Did she just say room? As in one singular room??' He was starting to panic.  
  
"There's a nice guest room that has two full-sized beds. . ."  
  
'Phew!' Brock thought, even if he was just a *little* disappointed. Misty continued describing the room; explaining where the bathrooms were located in the building; sending off a wayward planner or two; until they reached the fourth floor, where all the bedrooms were located. There were at least eight bedrooms (Misty explained that her sisters liked having friends over) and many baths. There was a personal mini-spa with a hot tub and morning massage parlor. That was where Misty's sisters usually got ready for a home show. Misty rambled about how they "positively must" get a nice soak tonight to look their best for the party. There was a nice big tub between every two rooms, blah, blah, blah. Even Ash was beginning to tire from Misty's constant ranting. It reminded him too much of when her sisters were there.  
  
"And here's your room," Misty pointed. "Our rooms are across the hall. Tomorrow morning, we'll head off to get some clothes for the party, so don't sleep in!" Misty nudged Brock and gave him a quick wink. Brock swallowed, hard.  
  
"Good night, guys!" Liz said, waving. "What a nice couple of guys. You sure know how to pick 'em, Brock." Liz stretched her arms, feeling a little tight from decorating. Persian and Vulpix poked at a fern on the floor. "I'm gonna take a soak and loosen up these shoulders," she said, grabbing one of the special body towels by the door.  
  
"Okay, I'll just, uh," Brock trailed off as he turned around, noticing Liz was already gone. *~*  
  
Liz looked around the room. It was big. Really big. She walked over to the tub, and pushed a button like Misty had explained. The tub filled itself with nice hot water. She stepped in, relishing in the soothing heat. "Ahh, wonderful!" she sighed as she sat down. The tub automatically stopped, creating a dead silence. It was perfectly peaceful. Liz closed her eyes and hugged herself. Brock was so lucky to have such great friends. She recalled some of the stories Brock had told her; how close the three were. 'It must be nice to have someone so close.' She hugged herself tighter. Her loneliness was her reason for being here in the first place, and here she was alone again. 'It would be nice for someone to hold me for once.' She always gave herself a hug when she was lonely, envisioning herself in someone's arms. For some reason, this time, instead of some faceless, formless solace, she pictured Brock, holding her close. It felt so right that she almost forgot it was her imagination. She could hear him breathing slowly in her mind. For that breif moment, Liz was happy. *~*  
  
Brock undressed and folded his clothes over a chair. He walked over to a dresser, where there was another towel his size. He passed a mirror, and looked at his naked body for a moment before covering himself with the towel. He flexed his muscles, admiring their increased size. Times were a little harder without Ash and Misty to help, and he had these new muscles to prove it. In truth, he was only flexing to build his confidence. He was going to make his move. Brock didn't want Liz to leave, and he would have to tell her so. And there was no better time like the present! He opened the door to the tub room and stepped in, leaving Persian and Vulpix still playing with the houseplant.  
  
It was warm. Brock felt it the minute he opened the door. He gulped, wondering if this was such a good idea. 'Come on, Brock! She's covered, and you both have to share this room anyway!' Brock tried to encourage himself. He could see her in the water, hugging herself. Her face looked so peaceful. Her brown skin glistened with moisture. Brock gulped again.  
  
"Um, Liz?" Brock tried to keep his voice steady. Liz turned around slowly. She had heard him come in.  
  
"Hi, Brock. Am I taking too long?" Liz started to get out. She didn't want to hog.  
  
"N-no, no!" Brock said, waving his hands in front of him. "I was just wondering, um, if-if it's not too much trouble, uh, if you don't mind. . ."  
  
"Brock, would you like to join me?" Liz asked bluntly.  
  
"Well, yes, if that's okay." Brock walked up to the edge of the pool. He sat down and slid in next to Liz. It was very relaxing. He felt his nervousness fade into the steamy water.  
  
"Liz? If you remember yesterday, you said you didn't have a reason to stop wandering."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I asked you if I could be your reason. You never answered me."  
  
"I know, it's just that it's complicated. I'd love to stay in your company, but there's just. . . More to it than that. I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
Brock looked slightly crestfallen. She wouldn't stop? "Oh, I see." He looked down at his sad reflection in the water.  
  
"Don't take it personal, Brock. There's just something I've gotta take care of." She scooted closer to Brock and took hold of his arm. "It's just not safe until I take care of my business. I really like you, Brock."  
  
Brock looked at Liz, who was staring him down with those beautiful amethyst eyes. "I like you too, Liz. I don't want you to leave me."  
  
Brock closed the small distance between them and brushed his lips against Liz's. She sat there, taking all this in. His lips were warm, and his confession sincere. She put a hand on his shoulder and kissed him, full on the lips. Liz had wanted to do that for so long. Brock, who was surprised to say the least, put his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slip between her lips. She tasted so good. He pressed her body against his, feeling her moan softly into his mouth. He had never kissed a girl before, and he didn't know he would be any good. But Liz silenced his doubt as she wrapped both arms around his neck and flicked her tongue on the roof of his mouth. Brock slid his hand up her thigh and under the short towel. He smoothed his hand back and forth against the soft flesh. He wanted more, more, but this was not the time. He broke the kiss, before he was aroused any further. Liz pulled away slightly, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Thank you," She said, standing up. Liz fixed her towel a bit before heading out, leaving Brock to sit there. He didn't look as she put her nightclothes on and went into the bedroom. In fact, he sat there for a good ten minutes before getting dressed himself. He wanted to say something to her, but when he went into the bedroom, Liz was already asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
More to come! 


	8. Chapter 7: Belle of the ball

Hey there! Did you enjoy the last chapter? I know, maybe I should've put more logic in there, but hey! This is my story darn it! But if you think I should change the rating now, tell me. I'm gonna change it again anyway in like two chapters. And for those of you who didn't know (and you know who you are!) Liz has brown skin, a little lighter than Brock. I got PERSONAL emails, which really crept me out, about that because they thought Liz was another color or something. I based the character on myself, so I thought it would only be fitting that she had the same skin color. So blah!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon or any characters thereof; otherwise I would be married to Brock right now. . .  
  
CLAIMER: Liz is my own personal character whom I've named after myself. (And Percy is based on my cat, Daymon.) Paws off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Brock lay in bed, thinking about what Liz had said. 'Thank you'? What was she thanking him for? Was she saying that because she would be leaving? Or would she stay? And why wasn't it safe for her to stay? Questions burned in Brock's head like a thousand Magcargo. But he was tired now. His eyes lulled shut and he was asleep. ~*~  
  
After a quick breakfast (and another "manly" contest to see who could eat their eggs the fastest, with Brock and Ash tied until Ash started to choke and left the victory to Brock by default), the gang set out to the mall, "La Chic Boutique", to get something nice to wear. The girls dragged the fellas around everywhere, seeing new designer this and imported from France that.  
  
"Oh, over here! Isn't that the softest fabric you've ever felt?"  
  
"No over there! Misty, you would look so great in that!"  
  
"Liz, do these pumps make my knees look weird?"  
  
It went on and on for nearly an hour, with neither soul purchasing anything.  
  
"Oh, Brock," Ash cooed, mocking Misty, "Wouldn't I look divine in this pink feather thingy?!" He twirled the boa around his neck and batted his eyes before doing a fashionable turn. Pikachu found a big frilly hat to put on his head and jumped up and down.  
  
"Oh, Ash!" Brock shrieked, "You look positively gorgeous! But tell me, does this skirt make my ankles look puffy?" Brock and Ash both spun and bowed, before erupting in laughter. They were both rolling on the floor as Liz and Misty stared at them in contempt.  
  
"Fine," Misty shouted, "Take this credit card and get your own dang tuxedo!!" She threw the card at them as they wiped their eyes. "I sound nothing like that, anyway. We'll go get our clothes by ourselves. Come on, Liz."  
  
"Yeah," Liz said, crossing her arms, "And for the record, that skirt does make your ankles look puffy!" Persian stuck out his tongue.  
  
As the girls walked out of the store, Ash and Brock looked at each other, dressed in God-knows-what, and started laughing again. ~*~  
  
Liz and Misty walked around the huge mall. It was already four o'clock and they still hadn't settled on a dress. There just wasn't anything that looked formal enough without looking like a senator's wife. "What will we do? The guys are probably already done being fitted by now!"  
  
"Wait! Over there," Liz pointed, "We haven't been in there. The 'Gown Galleria'?" She pointed to a large shop with mannequins dressed in lovely evening gowns and some in sporty business suits. Persian was already in front of the shop, looking at all the funny "People" in the window with no faces.  
  
"Well," Misty sighed, "They seem to have variety. Maybe they could find us something."  
  
Misty and Liz walked into the nearly empty shop. Many of the racks were vacant. A small man walked out of the back with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Oh my!" He exclaimed. "More customers? This has been my best week ever!"  
  
The girls looked at each other. "You mean, all of these empty racks?"  
  
"Yes, yes! Bought, sold, outta here!" The little man looked around. "There's some sort of party at the Cerulean Gym tomorrow night. My dressed have been flying off the racks!! One lady even took the mannequin wearing the dress! I'm afraid I haven't much left."  
  
"Oh no! Now we'll never get a dress!" Misty cried. "I won't even be able to go to my own fundraiser!"  
  
"'Your own fundraiser'? Wait, aren't you Misty Fountain? Of the Cerulean Gym?" The diminutive dress man's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes, yes I am," she whispered between sobs.  
  
The little man swept the two girls farther into the shop onto two pedestals. He blew a whistle around his neck, which produced dozens of women, scrambling in out of nowhere.  
  
"One of the four Sensational Sisters here in my shop?" The little man waved his finger. "If it's a dress, you need, a dress you shall have! We will create a masterpiece! Hmm," The little man circled the two girls, who were now a little freaked. "This one," He said, pointing to Liz, "She should have something. . ." He whispered to his huddled group of dressmakers. "And this one," He said, cocking his head this way and that, "Maybe a little something like. . ." Liz and Misty looked at each other. Was this bunch actually going to create a dress for both of them, right there on the spot?!  
  
"Okay, break!" the little man shouted, and the assembly flocked to the two girls standing on their pedestals. They drew a curtain as articles of clothing were flung about. Three women brought in rolls of fabric. The sound of snipping and chattering could be heard at the register, where the little man sat, reading a comic book. 'They will be my best pieces ever!' he thought. ~*~  
  
After another hour or so of beauty critique and stitching, Liz and Misty had their dresses, bagged and accessorized. A dressmaker had found Percy a nice necktie collar. They walked to the register where the little man had finished his comic book.  
  
"This is a really nice store you have here!" Misty said.  
  
"Yes, the shoes, accessories, and dresses all in one shop," Liz added.  
  
"Oh, pish posh," said the little man, blushing. "I do what I can."  
  
"How much do we owe you, sir?" Misty said, pulling out her credit cards.  
  
"For the most beautiful women in Kanto?" the little man said, winking. "Half-price! All of our fabrics are on sale."  
  
Misty paid the man. "I'll be sure to say where I got my dress!" She said as they left the store. ~*~  
  
The guys were having an easy time getting a tux. They found a tuxedo shop that did tailoring. They had already been measured and were now seated in the lobby chatting.  
  
"So are you and Liz a couple, Brock?" Ash asked, nudging Brock in the arm.  
  
Brock froze. "Well, I, uh, I. . ."  
  
Ash sat back in his chair. "Oh, I get it. So you do like her, at least, but you don't know if she would like you in the same way." Ash sighed, knowing just how Brock felt.  
  
"Well, that's not exactly true," Brock said, uneasily. He told Ash what had happened last night.  
  
"Whoa," Ash whispered.  
  
"Yeah. I just don't know what to do." Brock clasped his hands together. Vulpix looked up at his trainer, who seemed deeply distraught. He then looked back down into a low mirror, admiring his little bowtie. ((AN: Cute!! Pikachu has one too!))  
  
"Mr. Ketchum? Mr. Boulderson? Your suits are ready," announced a tall, slender man in a blue suit. "Would you like us to wrap your pokemon's ties also?"  
  
"Uh, sure," Ash said. Ash and Brock went to take off the ties. Vulpix stopped wriggling reluctantly. However, Pikachu was having a fit.  
  
"Come on, Pikachu! We have to save it for the party!!" Ash got the tie off Pikachu's neck, but Pikachu wasn't going to let go that easily. He grabbed one end of the tie and pulled as hard as he could. Ash pulled too, easily lifting Pikachu off the floor. Pikachu dangled there for a few more seconds before admitting defeat and letting go. ((^__^))  
  
"Heh, here you go sir," Ash chuckled, handing the man Pikachu's bowtie. The man dropped it into a little bag and handed it to Ash, along with his tuxedo. Brock received his little bag and tuxedo.  
  
"We are gonna be dressed to impress," Ash said, puffing out his chest. Brock slapped him on the back, making him gag.  
  
"Slow down, cowboy," Brock joked. "We'd better find the girls, or there won't be anyone to impress. It's already 6:30!"  
  
"Oh no!" Ash shouted. "We're gonna miss dinner!"  
  
Brock sweatdropped. They had just left the store when Brock spotted a little jewelry stand. "Hey Ash! Look." He walked over to the booth, where there was a little old lady, shining a ring.  
  
"Hello there, gentleman!" Said the lady in a surprisingly loud voice. "Welcome to Greta's Jewel Shine. I'll shine your watch and polish your diamonds till they sparkle!"  
  
"Well, I don't need anything shined, really," Brock said.  
  
"Let me guess. Looking' for something nice for a lady-friend?" the little old lady asked with a twinkle in her eye. "I sell some nice pieces, too! These here were dropped off to be cleaned, but these," she pointed to a small showcase, "are for sale. I see you've got some nice suits. Going out? Here," she unlocked the case and pulled out a tray. "How about a necklace?"  
  
Brock looked at the dazzling jewelry. "They're all so pretty."  
  
"Hey, Brock," Ash pointed, "What about that one? Wow, or that one on the left?"  
  
"No!" Brock whispered loudly. "Let me see that one right there." He pointed to a silver necklace with a floating silver heart.  
  
"Ah, a fine choice! And you," she looked over at Ash, who was currently staring at a necklace in the showcase. "See something you like?"  
  
"Uh, yes ma'am. This one here, in the center."  
  
"Ah, yes, this is one of my favorites." She took out the gold necklace. It had a blue topaz charm in the shape of a teardrop. Pikachu gazed at the "pretty rock". "Would you like these two pieces?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" said the guys in unison. The lady wrapped them in soft paper and placed them each into a fancy little bag. "There you go boys! Have fun!" Ash swiped the little credit card through a machine and thanked the old woman. ~*~  
  
"So what did you guys get?" Ash asked.  
  
"No way, Ash Ketchum! You'll just have to wait and see," Misty said, clutching her garment bag. "Now let's go! I'd like to get home before dark, and you know haw hard it is to catch a cab around here!" Misty looked around the crowded parking lot. Not a cab in sight. "Taxi!! Taxi!!"  
  
A taxicab rolled through the crowds. The driver pulled up in front of the gang. "Where to, folks?"  
  
"Cerulean Gym, please," Ash said, opening the trunk and putting in all the stuff. Everyone piled into the small cab. They were seated Brock, Liz, Misty, and Ash. It was a tight fit with Persian, Vulpix, and Pikachu, but they managed to get the doors shut. "And couldya make it in a jiffy? It's awfully tight back here."  
  
"No problemo, bub!" Without a second's notice, the driver stomped on the gas, swerving and turning on two wheels. He was at the gym in 10 minutes, when it normally took thirty. Unfortunately, his driving methods had scrambled up the back seat. Ash was on his head; Misty was flopped onto the seat; Persian was on top of Misty's back with Pikachu on his head; Liz had one foot on the seat in a crouched standing position, with her back against the roof; and Brock and Vulpix were on the floor next to Ash.  
  
"Alright folks, that'll be $7.50, please!" ~*~  
  
Liz was just about to go into her room. She wanted to talk to Brock.  
  
"Hey, Liz?" It was Misty.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why don't you sleep in my room tonight? You and Ash can switch places so we can help each other get ready tomorrow without the boys seeing us!"  
  
'Dammit, she's right,' Liz thought. She didn't want anyone to see her until she was ready. "That's a good idea, Misty!" Liz said. "I'll go get Percy and my stuff!"  
  
Ash and Liz switched rooms while Brock was in the bathroom. What a surprise for Brock when he came out, expecting to see Liz waiting for him, to actually see Ash sprawled across Liz's bed. . . ~*~  
  
The next morning, Misty had the cook send her and Liz's breakfast and lunch up to their rooms, along with a few makeup artists in the afternoon when she found out Liz barely knew how to use makeup, let alone put it on. And Misty always did have trouble applying eyeliner. (That eye pencil thing is a b*tch, lemme tell ya!) So they spent most of the day chatting and trying not to spill stuff.  
  
"Liz," Misty ventured, after taking another bite of ham sandwich. "You really like Brock, don't you?"  
  
Liz nearly choked. "Uh, what're you talking about? *cough cough cough*" Liz pounded her chest.  
  
"Aha! I knew it!" Misty said in triumph. "You do like him! That's so sweet!"  
  
Liz sat there, burning red, unable to speak. "Well, I like Brock as much as you like Ash!"  
  
"Wow, you like him that much?? UH, I-I MEAN, wait a minute!!" Misty swallowed hard. "Yeah, well, I do. I guess there's no harm in admitting it. It's not like anyone else notices."  
  
Liz raised an eyebrow. "Anyone in here who knew Misty liked Ash before this moment, raise your hands!" Every hair and makeup designer raised his or her hands high into the air.  
  
"I knew." "Me too." "It was so obvious!" "I knew it!"  
  
Misty's face was deep pink, and she hadn't even had her blush applied yet. "Oh, alright! Alright already! Sheesh." ~*~  
  
It was 7 o'clock, and Brock was just adjusting his silver cummerbund. He tapped his inner coat pocket, where he kept the necklace. He was going to give it to Liz tonight. He could hear the music starting downstairs and many guests were already there. 'One last look in the mirror.' Brock thought. He looked quite handsome in his jet-black tuxedo. His jacket had two tails on the end, giving him quite the dapper look. He bent down to fix Vulpix's necktie as Ash came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready. His tux had no tails on the end, but he looked rather striking, just the same. Even Pikachu in his little necktie walked next to Ash like he was a billionaire. "What a ham," Ash sighed, looking down at Pikachu. "Let's go downstairs and wait for the girls, Brock."  
  
"Good idea. Then we can party!" ~*~  
  
"Misty, do I look okay?" Liz asked for the hundredth time.  
  
"Liz, you look fine! Really!" Misty said, applying a little more lipstick. "Now let's go before they start the party without us." ~*~  
  
Downstairs, the party was already in full swing. Misty's sisters were asked to dance by every fellow around. Professor Oak and Tracy were there, along with Ash's mom, Delia. She gave Ash a motherly cheek pinch before heading off to dance. Gary Oak was there, rumored to be Lily's new boyfriend. Even Todd (Snap) was invited, taking memorial snapshots for everyone. Brock and Ash, however, were waiting impatiently for their dates to arrive. 'Where is she?' they both thought. As if in response, Misty and Liz appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
Misty's hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. Her sparkling purple dress shimmered in the lights. Her dress was long sleeved and elegant. It had a slit up both sides, showing her attractive legs. Liz had on a silver evening gown, fitted to her torso with no straps, but puffed out from the waist down. She also wore white gloves that reached just past her elbows. The length of her dress made it appear as if she were walking on air. Her hair was worn down, curved around her face. They both looked out of this world.  
  
They descended the staircase, locking eyes with their respective partners. This was going to be an evening to remember.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, next chapter coming soon! 


	9. Chapter 8: The whole story

Hello again. YamiNeko here with Chapter, um, eight I think. I get confuzzled a lot. Where are my reviews, people?! Come on, my story can't be that bad, can it? Or maybe there just aren't a lot of Pokefic fans out there, besides the large AAMR lovers. But I will not be discouraged! This is going to be a great fiction, darn it! And no one can stop me!! AHAHAAHAA!! And I put in a song by Kelly Clarkston, with all the Idol madness that's been going on. I'm so happy Ruben won!! But I don't know a song by him. So Kelly gets it! Her lyrics are in ~marks~.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: The end of this chapter is a LEMON!! Beware, those of you who are so immature that you can't even read a silly little story without freaking out, it may not be for you. However, DON'T skip this chapter. It is very important to the story. I'll tell you what: I'll put the citrus under a row of stars so you can skip it if you want. See how gracious I am? =^n__n^= I would still skim through it though, because there's a confession in there, someplace. . .  
  
DISCLAIMER: Pokemon= not mine. "Miss Independent"= Kelly Clarkston= also not mine.  
  
CLAIMER: Liz= MINE! =^o___-^=  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Persian ran down the stairs to see the other Pokemon. Each one tried to puff out their chests bigger than the others. Surprising how much of an ego boost could come from a little necktie.  
  
Brock watched as Liz stood on the bottom step. Ash and Misty were saying, uh, something, but he couldn't seem to focus. Something about dance, food, going. . . before walking away. Whatever. Liz looked so beautiful. Brock extended his hand.  
  
"You look stunning tonight, Liz. . . Uh, I mean, not like you don't look beautiful other nights or, uh, days, heh heh! You clean up nice." Brock was beginning to feel Butterfree fluttering in his stomach. But Liz reached out and took hold of his hand.  
  
"Thank you, Brock," she giggled, "You clean up nice, too!" Liz gave his hand a squeeze.  
  
How did she always know how to break up an awkward moment without making him feel foolish? She would laugh, and he would feel like the luckiest man on the earth. He didn't have to pretend to be suave or debonair; Brock just had to be Brock.  
  
Brock looked over to a mirror on the wall. "Liz, come here, I want to show you something."  
  
Liz walked with him to what looked to her like a mirror. "Show me what Brock? My reflection?"  
  
"Heh, no, not exactly, Liz. Close your eyes." Brock chuckled. She looked, puzzled, but closed her eyes. Brock reached into his jacket and pulled out the necklace. Standing behind her, he placed it around her neck and secured the clasp. "I got this, f-for you."  
  
Liz opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. She was wearing the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen! It sparkled around her neck against her brown skin. "Oh, Brock, it's gorgeous!"  
  
Brock placed his arms about her waist and, still looking in the mirror, whispered, "Yes, you are." He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Would the lady care to dance?"  
  
Liz turned and smiled her most dazzling smile in silent agreement. As they finally took the floor, Brock noticed Misty was wearing her necklace too. The announcer on stage announced a singer to the microphone. "And now, all the way from America, please welcome the first 'American Idol', Ms. Kelly Clarkston!"  
  
As she began to sing, Liz listened intently to the words as she rocked to the beat.  
  
~Miss Independent, Miss self-sufficient,  
Miss Keep Your Distance.  
Miss Unafraid, Miss Out of My Way,  
Miss Never Let a Man Interfere, no!  
  
Miss On her own, Miss Almost grown,  
Miss Never Let a Man Help Her off Her Throne!  
By keeping her heart protected, she'd never ever feel rejected,  
Little Miss Independent, said, oooh, She fell in love.~  
  
~What is this feeling taking over?  
  
Thinking the world could open her door?  
  
Surprise! It's time!  
  
To feel, what's real!  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No longer needs to be defensive?  
  
Good-bye, old you,  
  
When love, is true.~  
  
Liz danced a little closer to Brock. They connected gazes as Brock smiled.  
  
~Miss Guided Heart, Miss Play It Smart,  
Miss If You Wanna Use That Line, You'd Better Not Start! Nooo!  
She miscalculated, she didn't want to end up jaded,  
And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love, so  
  
By changing her misconception, she went in a new direction,  
She felt inside she felt a connection,  
She fell in love! ~  
  
~What is this feeling taking over?  
  
Thinking the world could open her door?  
  
Surprise! It's time!  
  
To feel, what's real!  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No longer needs to be defensive?  
  
Good-bye, old you,  
  
When love, is true.~  
  
~When Miss Independent walked away,  
No time for love that came her way.  
  
She looked in the mirror and thought today. . .  
"What happened to Miss No Longer Afraid?"  
  
It took time for love to finally see,  
How beautiful love could truly be.  
  
No more of "What? Can this be me?"  
Now I can finally see!~  
  
~What is this feeling taking over?  
  
Thinking the world could open her door?  
  
Surprise! It's time!  
  
To feel, what's real!  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No longer needs to be defensive?  
  
Good-bye, old you,  
  
When love, is true.~  
  
The crowd clapped and cheered. Liz, however, was dead quiet. Those words struck a cord in her mind. Was it time to say goodbye to her old life and hello to true love? She looked into Brocks eyes. (Eye slits, whatever!) "Liz? Liz? Earth to Liz, anyone there?" Brock waved his hand in front of Liz's face.  
  
"Oh, um, hi Brock!"  
  
"It's time to eat. Come on, Misty's saving us a seat!"  
  
"O-Okay, let's go." Liz was actually quite hungry. ~*~  
  
Dinner was served to each table, as Lily, Daisy, and Violet chattered on about all the cute guys at the party and how tacky some of the guests looked. Misty eyed them, each one giggling and pointing. How embarrassing. They left to check on the entertainment. At least she was having a good time. She struck up a charming conversation with Liz about water type Pokemon. They excused themselves to go to the ladies' room.  
  
Brock and Ash were having a more in-depth conversation, however.  
  
"So I see you gave Liz her necklace. Did you tell her you loved her yet?" Ash teased.  
  
"Lay off, Ash. I'll bet you haven't told Misty how you feel either."  
  
"Um, so?" Ash stuck out his tongue juvenilely.  
  
"Heh, well you can't hassle me." Pikachu nodded in agreement. "Pika-chu!"  
  
"Hey, Pikachu, you're supposed to be on my side! Sheesh." Ash took a gulp of soda. ~*~  
  
The gang danced a little while longer before the party began to die down. Liz and Brock walked out into a courtyard. They could see the night sky and feel the cool air, much better than the sweatbox they had just walked out of. Liz held onto Brock's arm tightly as she walked alongside him. She could barely stand the silence.  
  
"Brock, why did you bring me out here?"  
  
"I. . . I wanted to talk to you," Brock stopped walking and turned to face her. This was going to be a little harder than he thought.  
  
"Talk to me about what?"  
  
"About," Brock looked straight into her eyes. "About staying with me."  
  
"Oh, Brock, we've been through this," Liz said seriously. "I just can't!"  
  
"Why, Liz? Why can't you stay?" Brock asked. He cupped Liz's hands in his own. "I don't want you to leave me! Ever since that night we fell from that bridge, I've been falling in love with you. What is it that makes you want to leave me so badly? I know you care for me. Why not stay?"  
  
Liz's eyes began to water. She looked down at their hands, then back up to Brock. "I can't stay! Brock, I want to, but I can't! I can't bring you or the others into this!" Liz was becoming hysterical. She began to cry. "If I stay here, he'll find me! He'll try to hurt you! I won't let him hurt you! Any of you! I can't stay!" Tears were pouring from her face as she began to shake.  
  
"Who, Liz? Who's going to find you?" Brock tightened his grip to try and soothe her trembling hands. "Tell me! Please let me help!"  
  
There was a long pause. Liz had to tell him; it was eating her alive that she was hiding this secret.  
  
~*~ Liz's story ~*~  
  
Since Dr. Eugene Rage's wife had died, he was becoming more and more illogical. He had seen many doctors and psychiatrists, but there was still such anger inside of him. He managed to hide it well, but when Liz began to mature, he found himself looking at her menacingly. She looked just like his lost Onalene: the same purple, haunting eyes, the same shape, even the same laughter. He would NOT lose her to anyone. He found himself utterly obsessed with her. He would steal into her room many nights and dominate her, raping the young girl and hitting her. He wanted to recreate the love he had for Onalene with this girl. But she often tried to run away, which blinded him with anger. He implanted a small microchip in her side to keep track of her. Rage would often use the locating device as punishment. It held a small dose of muscle relaxant with a two-pronged syringe that would inject the fluid into her. He would stab her in the side and let the relaxant take effect to prevent her from fighting back while he had his way with her to break that fighting spirit.  
  
Ever since the day his wife was taken from him in that dreadful car accident, Rage had plunged himself into his work. He was often violent, scaring away all of his assistants but one. Dr. Yuri Sanura stayed with him. She wanted to help, especially now that she suspected he might be hurting Liz. Liz had always maintained the grounds and helped Rage with his equations. She could manipulate numbers extremely quickly in her head or on paper. Rage used her sharp mind to finish his latest potion: an injection that would increase a pokemon's powers. Unfortunately, there was a severe downside. The Pokemon who didn't take to the potion either went mad or died. And there was only about a ten percent success rate, with those succeeding going through various mutations. There were only four Pokemon in his possession who had passed: Arcanine, Wooper, and Pidgeotto. He would present his findings to the illustrious Team Rocket, for his constant experimentation was costing him more than he could afford. He often would buy or steal Pokemon and use them until they died, which they usually did. The others who went mad would be gassed and dumped. But now, with a higher success rate, he would sell his potion for millions!  
  
"Liz!! Are you done typing up that formula yet?" Rage was very impatient with the young girl.  
  
"A-almost sir."  
  
"Well, HURRY UP!!" Liz jumped at the scream, although she was used to hearing it. Rage often yelled at her, if he wasn't raping her. She just wanted to get away. Dr. Sanura had agreed to help her escape tonight. She had to work quickly before Rage would catch on. Her body wouldn't take much more torture or lack of nourishment. She had become very weak and slow, a shadow of her former self. Her only friends were Dr. Sanura and a young Persian she had found when one of the dying Pokemon gave birth. She hid its egg and cared for it. He often helped her when she was especially weak to the point she would collapse. Persian would support her or steal some bread for her to eat. To him, this human was like a mother.  
  
Dr. Sanura hid a backpack full of food and items in Liz's room for her escape. She even got Liz a decent set of clothes. Her normal smock would not do. But before Liz went to escape, she had to get that potion formula. Rage would kill all the Pokemon in the world! She crept into the lab and opened the file. It was there, all ready to be sent to the highest bidder. Liz saved the formula to disk, closed it in a plastic bag, and put it into a secure disk holder and snapped it shut. She then went about deleting all of the files so he wouldn't make another potion. Before leaving the lab, she saw the pokeballs where Rage kept his three surviving Pokemon. She remembered how they suffered through Rage's experiment. She couldn't leave them there! Liz grabbed them and whispered: "It's okay, you won't suffer anymore." She hightailed it to her room.  
  
Once she was dressed, she looked out the window. Dr. Sanura and Persian were waiting for her. She would climb down the gutter and make her escape. But all of a sudden, her side began to ache. She could hear a loud beeping in her head. "Oh, no, he's coming!" She ran to the window and fought with the lock. As soon as she flung it open, she felt large hands close over her mouth and pull her back. It was Rage. "So you want to leave, do you? Fine! I've had it with your disobedience. You can spend this last night in the gas chamber!"  
  
Liz tried to fight, to scream, but she was still too weak from not eating. She struggled helplessly as Rage dragged her into a gas chamber. He threw her against the wall, knocking her out, and shut the door. Before she completely lost consciousness, Liz could hear the hiss of the gas being pumped in. "So this. . . Is how I'm going to die."  
  
Dr. Sanura had seen Rage grab her. She ran back into the building and watched as Liz was dragged into a gas chamber and left to die. As soon as Rage was gone, she undid the lock on the door and covered her face. The gas had stopped, but would soon start up again. Liz only had one chance: the air vent used to siphon out the gas when it was done. She opened the vent and told Persian to drag her in and to the left so they wouldn't be gassed. Persian did, as Liz began to come to.  
  
The rain poured from the sky. She could hear it, but why did it sound so far away? Her eyes opened, and she could see Dr. Sanura closing the vent grate as she was dragged further into the vent. Dr. Sanura crawled away, trying to escape the choking fumes now surrounding her. Liz watched as Rage came in, wearing some sort of breathing mask. He looked around, searching for something, but ignored Dr. Sanura, who was clinging to his leg. Now was her chance! She had to get out!  
  
The vent was dark. She crawled as fast as Persian could lead her. The rain sounded so close; freedom was so close. She reached the vent that leaded to the outside, but she couldn't budge it. 'No!! I have to get out!' The vent was bolted shut. "Percy, use fury swipes! We have to escape before Rage finds us," Liz begged.  
  
Moments later, she was on Arcanine, making her escape into the wet, black night.  
  
~*~  
  
Brock stood there, dumbfounded. Liz had confessed to him this sad chapter of her life, and she was now silent. There were no words for how sorry he felt.  
  
"When you found me that night," Liz whispered, "I ran across the bridge and made it break. I was trying to put more distance between Rage and I."  
  
"Liz, I. . . I had no idea. . ." Brock stammered. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize to me," Liz snapped. "It's not your fault. It's my fault. I have the disk."  
  
"You still have it?"  
  
"Yes. If I change some of the equations, the formula would make a potion that would heal a Pokemon faster. It could help all Pokemon." Liz closed her eyes. "I should have never brought you into this." Silent tears fell from her eyes again. "It's all my fault."  
  
"No, Liz, please," Brock whispered. He pulled her close into a hug and talked into her ear. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for Rage's cruelty."  
  
"But, if it weren't for me," Liz sobbed, "Dr. Sanura would still be alive! If I hadn't let Rage bully me, he would have NEVER made this formula! If I had only tried harder to fight him back. . . I would never have gotten anyone involved. I shouldn't have escaped that chamber! I shouldn't have run for two years! I shouldn't have fallen in love! It's all my fault!!" Liz yelled into Brock's shoulder. She shoved him away. "I can't stay! I don't deserve to be happy as long as Rage is still out there, hurting people because of me!" Liz turned and ran as fast as she could.  
  
"No Liz! Wait!" Brock yelled after her. He watched as she disappeared into the party crowd. He ran after her. But it was harder trying to get through the crowd. He couldn't see her anywhere! 'Please, don't let her leave!' he thought as he looked around. He spied the elevator closing, headed for the fourth floor. "Liz!" Brock pushed past some drunken guests to the elevator. He pushed the button, like, fifty times. It took forever, but it came back down, empty. He jumped in and smashed the button for the fourth floor.~*~  
  
Brock ran down the hall from the elevator. He was outside of his and Liz's room, and he could hear crying inside. He opened the door to see Liz, kneeling on the floor and sobbing into her mattress.  
  
"Liz," Brock whispered.  
  
"Please, just leave me alone," Liz said into the mattress.  
  
"No, I won't. I won't leave you here alone," Brock said.  
  
Liz turned around to face him. "Brock, I have to leave. I don't belong here."  
  
"Why not?" Brock asked loudly. "You deserve to be happy. Aren't you happy here?"  
  
"Brock, I am happier than I have ever been in my life," Liz said with a steel cold glare. "That's why I have to leave. I can't let Rage come here and-"  
  
"Liz!!" Brock interrupted, "You don't have to leave. I'll protect you, I swear!"  
  
Liz stood up. "No. I have to leave. You'll all be safer if I just go." She tried to rush past him, but he backed into the door, closing it. He caught her in his arms. She struggled, trying not to cry. "Please! Just let me leave!!"  
  
"Fine! I'll let you leave if that's what you want," Brock said angrily, releasing his hold on her. "Tell me you don't love me and I'll stand aside."  
  
Liz stood there staring. "I have to leave!"  
  
Brock stretched out his arms. "You have my heart, Liz! I can't let you go unless you can tell me you don't care!"  
  
"Brock, just let me go!"  
  
"Tell me to my face that I don't mean anything to you!"  
  
"Brock, please!!"  
  
"TELL ME!!"  
  
Brock stared into her eyes, waiting. "Tell me you don't love me."  
  
Liz began to shake. Her head was telling her to leave, to run away. But she could not ignore the truth her heart was telling her. She fell silent.  
  
"Then stay." Brock lowered his arms.  
  
"But, I, I-"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Stay." Brock wrapped his arms around Liz. "Please." He wiped the tears from her face. Liz looked up at him. He wanted her to stay. She wanted to stay. "Please," he whispered again as he lowered his head. He kissed her on the lips as he hugged her tighter. 'Stay,' she thought as she reached up and put her arms around his neck. Brock smoothed his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She parted her lips and he delved into her mouth, remembering the familiar taste. He remembered the feeling, the wanting, from before, when he wanted to take her. It was back. He reached up behind her and located the zipper of her dress. He pulled down, inserting a hand inside and slowly moving down as he unzipped her dress. She allowed him, wanting this herself. She removed his jacket and undid his tie, as their kisses grew more passionate, hungrier. Liz quickly unbuttoned his shirt, running her fingers against his chest. It sent a chill down his spine, causing him to gasp slightly. He gave a small tug on the dress, and it fell to the floor in a whisper. His shirt had been fully removed, as he felt Liz's bare breasts against him. He reached down and unbuttoned his pants. He placed a hand on her back and lowered her to the bed. His pants were left behind in a heap on the floor.  
  
There was nothing between them but Brock's boxers and Liz's underwear. Brock hovered over Liz, both of them breathing heavily.  
  
"Can you tell me that you don't care?"  
  
Liz looked into his eyes, with her hands still around his neck. "I can't. I love you."  
  
"Now was that so hard?" Brock asked with a smirk. He bent down for another kiss. He could feel her hands grasping at his shoulders, pulling him closer as she arched against him.  
  
He felt like there was no place he would rather be if he could just be with her.  
  
Brock wanted to explore, this being his first time. He trailed light kisses across her cheek, going down her neck. He could feel her pulse under his mouth. Never before had he thought something so simple could be so wonderful. He licked along the pulsing flesh, feeling her arch further with a small sigh. Brock decided to go lower. He kissed his way down to her breasts, small yet oh so perfect. He wanted to stare; Brock had never really come close to seeing another woman naked. But instead he dipped down, catching a nipple in his mouth. He suckled it, receiving a surprised gasp from Liz. He pulled on the taught flesh gently with his teeth, enjoying Liz's pleasured squirming. Brock carefully slipped his thumbs under the sides of her panties and slid them down, eventually sending them to the floor, as Liz did the same with Brock's boxers. Brock, now finished with her breasts, ready for something *more*, led a tongue trail all the way back up to her chin. He looked into her half-closed eyes and paused, as if waiting for permission. Liz raised an eyebrow before lifting the corners of her mouth in a seductive smirk. She reached down with one hand and firmly grasped his throbbing manhood. He let out a tiny grunt as she released him and squeezed again.  
  
"What. . . are you waiting for?" She asked, still smirking.  
  
Brock smiled and, still holding her gaze, used a hand to spread her legs open wider to allow him entrance. He guided himself into her, feeling the moist tightness as he went deeper. She squeezed his shoulders, poking him with her nails. He buried himself in her as he closed his mouth over hers. He pulled out slowly, then thrust inside her again. She moaned into his mouth as he set up a rhythm, each time going a little faster, a little harder. He put an arm around her waist, holding her off the bed, closer to him as he kissed and nibbled at her neck. She moaned and whimpered in his ear, feeling like bliss was just around the corner. Brock could feel it too, pooling in his gut. He thrust all the way inside of her as she squeezed his neck, feeling the spasms of orgasm take over her. Brock quickly claimed her mouth, allowing her to scream into his mouth. As her female muscles contracted and quivered, it brought Brock to the edge as he spurted hot cream inside of her. He crushed Liz's body against him, breathing heavily while he kissed her fervently, as they both came down from their climax. Brock collapsed on the side of Liz, bouncing the bed a little. He had just noticed that they were both covered in sweat, glistening in the soft glow of a lamp on the table. Liz was still breathing deeply.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You love me," Brock said teasingly between breaths.  
  
"Yeah, well, you love me," Liz whispered, smiling. She stuck out her tongue.  
  
Brock reached out and stroked the side of her face. "I do."  
  
Liz flipped over and spooned against him, as he pulled a cover over them. Liz reached up and turned off the lamp. Brock settled into her neck, pulling her close to him.  
  
"And I always will," he whispered in her ear as she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Awww! Wasn't that adorable? Don't leave just yet! There's more to come. Will Liz stay with Brock? Will Doctor Rage come to ruin everything Brock has finally gotten? Stay tuned! 


	10. Chapter 9: The dream

Well, hello there. I hope you're ready for some fiction! Did you like the last chapter? Sure, it was a little sappy, but hey, it's my story. I hope you'll like this one! And if anyone has ANY idea how to work the italics, please tell me!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Pokemon and all characters thereof are not creations of my own.  
  
CLAIMER: Liz, Dr. Rage, and Dr. Sanura are all original creations of my own demented mind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Liz was sound asleep. But her sub-consciousness was busier than a centipede in a toe-counting contest.  
  
~*~Liz's Dream~*~  
  
Liz was. . . somewhere. Outside?  
  
The sun was shining high up in the sky. There was grass under her bare feet. She had to be outside. She looked around. It looked like outside, but something was wrong. The air smelled stale and there was no sound. What was going on?  
  
She heard a noise, a sort of whooshing sound, and the Cerulean Gym sprang up out of nowhere far in front of her. She could see people in front of it, but still no sound was made. Liz squinted, and she could see there were three people in front of the gym. It was Ash, Misty, and Brock. 'Maybe they know what's going on,' she thought. She yelled to them. The three turned around and smiled. Brock stepped forward and was instantly in front of her. He was smiling, but there was still no sound. Brock reached up and put a hand to her face. Liz smiled back, still a little confused. Why wasn't he talking?  
  
Suddenly, it grew dark. The sun faded; the grass disappeared. But Brock and the gym were still there. She heard a voice, a familiar, frightening voice.  
  
"Is this your new life? Did you think you could just start over without me?"  
  
Liz felt like she was falling, but she wasn't moving. She was still standing before Brock.  
  
"He said he could protect you, but you know he can't. I will find you." The voice chuckled darkly.  
  
Liz's heart was racing. She knew that voice. It was Dr. Rage.  
  
"These people. . ." Rage boomed as Misty and Ash materialized behind Brock, "I can see the gym. I can see them. I can get them."  
  
Liz was still standing there, gripped with fear. She could hear footsteps as Brock and the others vanished. They were getting closer.  
  
"Where are you, Elizabeth? Come out, come out!!" Rage was laughing hysterically. The footsteps were louder. Liz could feel her side hurt. There was a loud beeping in her ears.  
  
"No!" she finally managed to scream. She cupped her hands over her ears and ran. The footsteps still came. Her heart banged against her ribs as she sped across nothingness. "Leave me alone! You don't own me anymore!!" Liz screamed through clenched teeth. Tears were pouring down her face. The beeping in her ears grew louder and more painful. She was at top speed when she ran into something hard. The force of the collision sent her flying backwards in slow motion. Before she knew it, she was caught in someone's large hands.  
  
"Brock?" she whispered.  
  
"You DARE call out HIS name?!"  
  
Liz's eyes sprang open. It was him. . . "NO!! Lemmie go! Lemmie GO!!" Rage had his hold on her. For some reason, Liz became weakened with fear. It was like she was back at the lab two years ago: starved, weakened, and terrified. She looked at his long narrow face with those yellow, crooked teeth and beady eyes. He squeezed her tighter as Liz felt like she was being strangled.  
  
"Why are you afraid, Elizabeth?" Rage said in a sickening, singsong voice. "Is it because you missed me? Or maybe this new life has changed you. Even in my arms you call out the name of that. . . boy. He's taking you away from me isn't he?" Rage put one hand over Liz's throat. "You reek of him. He fucked you, didn't he? And you let him." He picked her up with his one hand as he began to grow into a dark shadow of a beast. "Don't you realize that you are mine? You have my disk. And I have you." He shook her. "Don't you realize I can get to them as easily as I have gotten to you?"  
  
"W-what. . ." Liz tried to speak. "What are you t-talking about?"  
  
"Why Lizzie, dear!" Rage spoke inches from her face. "I know where you are."  
  
Before Liz could say another word, Rage released her. But instead of crumpling on the floor, she fell. She fell down, down, down, screaming, until she landed hard on what seemed to be nothing at all. She couldn't see anything. The only sound was that of her own labored breathing.  
  
"LIZ!!"  
  
She sat up, and could see Brock running to her. 'Oh, thank God!' she thought. She ran to him, but it seemed like she was trying to run through water. Her legs moved slow, too slow. "Brock!" she called back. She was close to tears, when all of a sudden, a familiar pair of beady eyes appeared behind Brock, each eye about as big as he was. A hand came down like a house, crushing Brock beneath it. "NOO!! BROCK!!" Liz's normal speed came back as she dashed to the giant hand, fizzling out into nothing. Brock was lying there, crushed and bleeding. Liz knelt beside him and cradled his head. "Brock! Oh, Brock, please don't. . ."  
  
"Liz. . ."  
  
Another voice, coming from her left. It was Ash. He was bleeding from several wounds in his chest, but was carrying an even more gruesome sight. Misty was pale and lifeless, her eyes staring straight at her yet seeing nothing. She was covered in large cuts and bruises, most of her clothing gone. Blood gushed from everywhere as Ash dropped to his knees.  
  
~ "She felt so good. . ." ~  
  
Liz could hear Rage's voice, somewhere in her own mind.  
  
~ "She fought almost as much as you used to when I would come into your room and"~  
  
"No! You didn't! Not Misty! Please!!" Liz's eyes burned with tears. He had raped her?  
  
~ "Yes. And he watched." ~  
  
Liz could see a picture playing in the background. It was Ash, tied down with a knife in his side, and Misty with Rage on top of her, beating her.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!" Liz buried her face in Brock's chest.  
  
~ "And it's all YOUR FAULT!!" ~  
  
"Liz!" Ash yelled. "Why didn't you just leave?! Now she's dead! I didn't even get to tell her I loved her and she's DEAD!!" Ash's hate burned in his eyes.  
  
"I-I. . . But-"  
  
"You should have gone. None of this would have happened if you had just left! It's all YOUR FAULT!!"  
  
~"You see? I can get them all. I will get them all. And I will get YOU!!"~  
  
~*~end dream~*~  
  
Liz opened her eyes in a flash. Her head ached. There was beeping in her ears. Rage really was coming! She sat up and looked down at Brock. He was still fast asleep with his arm draped over her waist. Even though she was awake, she could still see the blood from her dream, his eyes staring at her. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. It wasn't there. But the beeping was. 'I have to get out of here!' Liz's mind raced as she carefully got out of bed. She found her clothes and struggled to put them on quickly. 'If I can get out of here, I'll lead him away from them!'  
  
Brock reached forward. Something was missing. He slowly opened his eyes to see Liz across the room, fully dressed and stuffing her backpack.  
  
"Liz?" He sat up.  
  
Liz jumped, but she didn't turn around.  
  
"Liz, what are you doing?"  
  
Liz swallowed hard. "I'm leaving."  
  
"Leaving?" Brock scooted to the edge of the bed. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"He found me, Brock! I have to go."  
  
Brock's mind was still a little foggy. "Wait! He who?"  
  
Liz finally turned to him, with tearstains on her face. "Rage found me. He's coming. I have to lead him away from here."  
  
Brock was wide-awake now. He started shoving on his pants. "Liz, wait! You can't go rushing out of here in the middle of the night!! We can go to the police! We-"  
  
"No! I just have to leave, and he'll follow me away from here!" Liz picked up the case carrying the disk. "There's no time to waste. I have to leave. . ."  
  
Brock was stunned. "You mean. . . after all this, you're just gonna leave?" He struggled to keep his voice steady. "You're just going to leave us. . . Leave me. . . behind?"  
  
She didn't have an answer for that. These people were more important to her than her own personal safety. She *had* to leave. "Brock, I don't want to leave you. But if I can keep you all safe, it's my only choice." Liz stuffed the disk deep into her backpack and closed it. She walked past Brock and opened the door to see Persian already there, waiting. "It just wasn't meant to be," she whispered to herself. The beeping in her head got louder. "I'm sorry, Brock!" she cried as she dashed out the door.  
  
"Liz! No!" Brock buttoned his pants and ran after her. She was already in the elevator. "Damn!" Brock looked around until he saw a door marked "staircase". He bolted through the door and ran down the stairs as fast as his bare feet could take him. He had to stop her!  
  
By the time Brock reached the front door, Liz was already outside and climbing aboard her Arcanine. He ran outside.  
  
"Liz! Please don't leave!!"  
  
"Brock, I have to! There's no argument this time. I have no choice!"  
  
"I won't let you leave! I love you!"  
  
"Brock, don't make me do this!" Liz turned Arcanine around, who began to growl.  
  
'Would she really attack me?' he thought. "Liz," he said quietly. "Please. . . You can't!"  
  
'Brock, please forgive me!' She thought as she clenched her teeth. "Arcanine, smokescreen, NOW!!"  
  
A cloud of thick, dark smoke quickly surrounded Brock. It became hard to breathe. "Liz!" he coughed as he stumbled blindly through the smoke. He couldn't take it anymore. He dropped to his knees, eyes burning from the fumes. He tried to fan away some of the smoke, but it was just too thick. He would choke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mwahahahahaaa!! Cliffy! Don't you just love 'em? There's still more to come, so stay tuned!! 


	11. Chapter 10: A sad, sad song

Hi! For any of you who were confused about some of my ramblings, it's because I originally created this story for the Fanfiction site. But as of this chapter, you can also find it on the Media Miner site. Look at me: I'm multitasking! Anyway, on with the story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Pokemon characters.  
  
CLAIMER: Liz and Dr. Rage are my own creations. MINE!!  
  
~*~*~*~(Sheesh, what chapter is this again? =^o__O^=)~*~*~*~  
  
'Brock, please forgive me!' She thought as she clenched her teeth. "Arcanine, smokescreen, NOW!!"  
  
A cloud of thick, dark smoke quickly surrounded Brock. It became hard to breathe. "Liz!" he coughed as he stumbled blindly through the smoke. He couldn't take it anymore. He dropped to his knees, eyes burning from the fumes. He tried to fan away some of the smoke, but it was just too thick. He would choke.  
  
~*~ "Noctowl, use whirlwind, go!!"  
  
There was a blast of air as the smoke was blown away. Ash and Misty had been awakened by the commotion outside. When they came out, however, there was a huge smoke cloud in front of the gym. Once it was finally gone, they could see a dark figure lying on the ground.  
  
"Oh my goodness," Misty gasped, "it's Brock!!" She and Ash ran to their fallen friend. "Brock, are you okay? Brock!"  
  
Ash slapped him on the back a few times and Brock began to cough. "Come on," Ash said, "Let's get him inside." ~*~  
  
"What?! She left?" Ash and Misty were in disbelief.  
  
"I have to go find her. She's in serious trouble!" Brock stood up and ran for the door, but began to cough harshly.  
  
"No, Brock! You can't go anywhere in this condition!" Misty said, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Yeah," Ash said, grabbing the other arm, "And it's pitch dark out there, and you don't even know which way she went!"  
  
Brock stopped struggling. His friends were right. If he went out there, he could end up lost in Mount Moon someplace. He had never felt so defeated in all of his life since his mother died. There was nothing he could do. Something inside of him snapped. He couldn't hold himself up. Brock could feel the pain in his heart over the burning in his lungs. He slumped to the floor on his knees, and did something he hadn't done since his mother's funeral.  
  
He cried.  
  
~*~  
  
She cried.  
  
Liz had Arcanine use her Extreme Speed for three hours straight. She had no idea where she was, and Arcanine could barely manage a gallop now. The beeping in her head was still going strong. And to make it worse, she was surrounded by mountain range.  
  
She had been crying ever since she left Brock in that cloud of smoke. It all seemed so hopeless now. She couldn't go back; Rage would surely find her. And she was terrified to go further; the paths grew darker with each step. But forward was her best option, she decided. She wiped her eyes for the hundredth time as she urged Arcanine onward.  
  
~When you're lonely,  
  
And the night falls around you. . .~  
  
Liz clung tight to Arcanine's fur, as she now walked along the dark path. Liz was still crying, hoping Brock was okay. Her memories of the time she spent with Brock plagued her tired mind.  
  
Ash and Misty managed to get Brock to a couch. He lay there, staring at the ceiling now. Ash and Misty had fallen asleep on the floor to make sure he didn't try anything crazy, but Brock was too tired and too heartbroken to even sit up.  
  
~Remember: once you were lost,  
  
And I. . . found you.~  
  
Even in the darkness of midnight, Brock could see the girl clearly. She was hanging on to a broken and splintered plank with her bare hands. The old bridge wouldn't hold her much longer. Finally gaining some idea in his head, Brock screamed out to her.  
  
"Please, hang on! I'm coming to get you!"  
  
~When the tears come,  
  
Dry your eyes, ba-by blue,  
  
When you think nobody cares,~  
  
Brock pulled her into a small hug. "It's okay, Liz, it's okay." Brock soothed as he felt her fists tighten on his shoulders.  
  
~Remember that I do.~  
  
Liz's cries softened as her body became fatigued.  
  
~And when you try  
  
Running away. . .~  
  
Liz stood up. "No. I have to leave. You'll all be safer if I just go." She tried to rush past him, but he backed into the door, closing it. He caught her in his arms. She struggled, trying not to cry. "Please! Just let me leave!!"  
  
~But sleep won't come;  
  
It's no fun, I know.~  
  
Liz could remember all the fun times she had with Brock, and how much it must have hurt him when she left if this was how she was feeling now.  
  
~'Cuz there I am, wherever I am~  
  
Sleep continued to elude Brock. A nurse had equipped him with an oxygen mask for the night to help ease his pain, but he still felt terrible knowing Liz was out there alone. All of the memories of Liz were all he had now, and even though the thoughts were happy, his heart wrenched a little more with each laugh, every twinkle of her eyes.  
  
~Feeling the same way.  
  
What I'm trying to say. . . is. . .~  
  
Liz could see the lights of a Pokemon center just ahead. When she came into view of the building, she noticed the beeping had finally stopped. "I should stop here; Arcanine is completely worn out." Once the Late shift nurse, a Chansey, took her Arcanine and showed Liz to a room, Liz dropped on one of the beds and stared out the window.  
  
~When you're lonely,  
  
means I'm lonely too.~  
  
Brock hugged himself as he finally fell asleep.  
  
~'Cuz I can only be happy. . .~  
  
Liz hugged herself as she finally fell asleep.  
  
~When I'm with you.~  
  
"I love you, Brock. . ."  
  
"I love you, Liz. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sad, isn't it? Don't cry too hard, and don't go away! This ain't over till it's over!! 


	12. Chapter 11: Attack

I'm feeling generous, so I'm gonna type up this chapter now instead of leaving you all hanging like I was going to. So count your blessings, darn it! =^O__~^=  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. And I forgot to mention last chapter, the song "When you're Lonely" By Labi Saffré is also not mine.  
  
Claimer: LIZ IZ MINEZ!! MWAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAA!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun came shining in all of its magnificent glory the next morning. The sky was a light, dusty shade of blue. There wasn't a cloud in sight.  
  
But Brock was not happy.  
  
Brock stood outside, wondering what he should do. He could go to the police, but he didn't even know Liz's last name or which way she went. And it was that same reason why he himself couldn't go after her. It all just felt so hopeless. He went back inside.  
  
"Brock? Are you. . . okay?" Misty ventured as Brock walked into the gym.  
  
"Yeah," Brock said detachedly, "My chest feels a whole lot better."  
  
"That's good. So, um, how about some breakfast?" Misty tried her best not to mention you-know-who.  
  
"No thanks. I'm not all that hungry this morning. If you don't mind, I'm gonna go wash up."  
  
Misty looked down. "Oh, okay then."  
  
Brock made his way to the elevator and went upstairs. As Misty watched the elevator ascend, Ash walked in from the kitchen with Pikachu and Vulpix.  
  
"So," Ash said, "how's he doing?"  
  
"He's hurt," Misty sighed. "I don't think he knows what to do."  
  
Ash's brow furrowed. "I don't think anyone knows, Misty." ~*~  
  
Upstairs, Brock rinsed the soap from his face. He felt a little better, but was still at a loss for what to do now. He didn't want to stay at the gym anymore. He needed to get out. So what if he didn't know which way Liz went? He couldn't just sit there and mope! She couldn't have gone anywhere but to another Pokemon center. Liz told him before of how much safer it was for her to sleep in a secure place like that.  
  
The wheels in Brock's head began turning. If he could figure out where the nearest center was, he would be bound to find Liz! He bolted from the bathroom and into his room, where he began pouring over his map. He saw three centers nearby, each in a different direction north of the gym. 'I have to try,' Brock thought. He circled the gyms and put the map in his pocket as he got dressed.  
  
Ash and Misty were sitting in the lobby, trying to think of something they could do. They were ready to give up when Brock came out of the elevator, fully dressed and wearing his backpack.  
  
"Vulpix, let's go," Brock ordered. Vulpix got up and scampered over to him.  
  
"Brock? What are you doing?" asked Misty.  
  
Brock adjusted the straps on his pack before answering. "I have to find Liz. I can't just let her run off into danger."  
  
"A-are you sure that's what you want to do?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay, then." Misty walked up to Brock and hugged him. "When you find her, give her a big hug for me."  
  
"I will."  
  
Ash put his hand on Brock's shoulder. "Be careful, man." Ash pulled a pokeball from his waist. "Here, take this with you."  
  
Brock took the ball, a little puzzled. "What's this?"  
  
"Not 'what', 'who'!" Ash said with a wink. "Throw it."  
  
Brock shrugged and threw the pokeball. "Pokeball, go!!" In a brilliant flash of light, Charizard appeared with a roar. "Charizard?"  
  
"Yeah," Ash explained, "If you can catch a trail of Liz anywhere, Charizard can fly you. He's a lot stronger now from his training. You don't mind, do you, Charizard?"  
  
Charizard yawned and shook his head. He sniffed Brock's hand with the pokeball, pressed the button, and returned.  
  
"Huh, guess he was napping." ~*~  
  
Brock walked along the forest path until he came to the three-way fork that would lead him to the three different Pokemon centers. "Which way. . ."  
  
Vulpix looked down the path to the far left. He sniffed it and pawed at something on the ground. It was a fuzzy ring thingy. He picked it up and showed it to Brock. Maybe he could play with it later.  
  
"Whatcha got there, Vulpix?" Brock asked, looking at the fuzzy ring in Vulpix's mouth. "Hey! This is. . . this is Liz's scrunchie!!" Brock fingered it, remembering the "Hello Kitty" patterned scrunchie Liz wore the day they went swimming in the lake. "Vulpix, where did you find this?" Vulpix looked over to the left path. "She must've gone that way! Towards Mount Moon!" Brock reached into his vest pocket where he had stored Charizard's pokeball. "Charizard! I choose you!" ((AN: awww, remember those days?))  
  
Charizard appeared, finally rested. "Charizard, I need you to fly me that way as fast as you can!" Charizard bent down to let Brock and Vulpix climb aboard. He gave his wings a good test flap before taking off at top speed.  
  
"Don't worry Liz. I'm coming!"  
  
~*~ An hour later ~*~  
  
Liz finally woke up. She looked out the window and could see it was almost noon. "Well, I didn't get here until four this morning," she thought aloud. Even Persian was still sleeping, passed out by the door. Liz smiled affectionately at her Pokemon before grabbing some soap out of her bag. She would take a shower and check on Arcanine. 'Then I'll leave,' she thought. ~*~  
  
Nurse Joy struggled as the man tied her arms behind her back. "You let me go!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Joy," he said with a wicked toothy grin, "but I have more pressing matters upstairs." He put a towel around her mouth and carried her, kicking and thrashing, into the pantry. He tied a final piece of rope around her ankles and turned to walk away. " Oh, how rude of me! I am Eugene Rage. You should be thanking me for sparing your life. Now be quiet if you want to keep it that way." He walked out and locked the pantry door. There was no reason to kill the nurse; she wasn't the reason he was there.  
  
He slipped out of the back door and reentered from the front. Unfortunately, there was still a Chansey on duty. He ducked back outside. Rage looked around until he spotted an open window next to a tree. He climbed up the tree and into the window in silence. He could see no one occupied this room. He sat on the bed and went through his pockets until he pulled out a small metal box. Rage pressed a button and a long antenna-like rod extended from the box with a spark. It was the locating device he used on Liz, now equipped with a sort of laser-shock cattle prod. If she wouldn't give up the disk and come willingly, which Rage knew she wouldn't, well, she would have to be persuaded.  
  
Rage walked out of the room and shut the door quietly behind him. Liz had to be in one of those rooms; he just had to figure out which one. He looked around a corner to see if there were any more rooms, only to see Liz herself walking down the hall in the opposite direction with a towel. He grinned that same malicious grin, watching Liz enter the women's washroom. When the door shut, Rage stole into the washroom after her. This would be the end. ~*~  
  
Brock, Vulpix, and Charizard touched down outside the Mount Moon Pokemon center. "Thanks, Charizard. Return!" Brock put the pokeball back into his vest pocket. He looked around, feeling very uneasy. It was quiet. Too quiet. Brock walked into the lobby, only to find no one there. Where was Nurse Joy? Where were the Chanseys? There was a small "Out to Lunch" sign on the info desk next to the sign in sheet. Brock reached for the clipboard holding the sheet to sign his name, when he saw the only other name on the list: 'Liz A. Rage'. Brock looked at the name, shocked. But more importantly, he saw she was there and had not signed out yet. Brock dropped the clipboard and ran upstairs.  
  
On the second floor, Brock looked into almost every room until he found one with a Persian sleeping in it. Vulpix walked up to him and nuzzled him awake. He looked surprised, but happy to see them. "Percy?" Brock asked. Percy walked over to him and rubbed his leg with his furry face. 'Where's Liz?" Percy looked around and returned his eyes to Brock with a puzzled expression. Brock was scared. Liz wouldn't just walk out without her Pokemon. . . unless she was somewhere private. . . "The bathroom!" Brock said with triumph. Brock followed the signs to the ladies washroom, where he found a startling discovery outside the door. There were faint muddy footprints on the floor, at least two sizes bigger than his. One print was right under the door. "Oh my God," Brock gasped. "He's here!" ~*~  
  
Liz ran a tub full of water. This was one of the few centers that even had bathtubs. There were showers set up all over, but the far wall had four tubs, each separated by a wall. Liz sat on the side of the third tub, running her hand through the water to make sure it wasn't too hot. She looked at her reflection on the surface of the water. She could see the sad look of her eyes rippling in the reflection as she focused o the necklace that dangled freely. Maybe she would feel better after a warm soak. As she turned off the faucet, she looked back at her mirror image. But this time, there was something else there. . . A black blurry thing. The water's rippling made it hard to see. Was it her hair? Liz squinted and raised her eyebrow. 'What the heck?' she thought. Liz turned around to see if she was just imagining things, and suddenly wished she were.  
  
"I found you!" Rage chuckled in that sickeningly childish voice, clapping his gloved hands.  
  
Liz wanted to scream so badly, but her voice escaped her. Instead, she ran. She jumped up and ran as fast as her feet could take her, until she slipped on the wet tile floor. Liz sprawled in a belly flop on the floor. She scrambled to her knees, trying to right herself. But her bare feet couldn't get a grip. Rage strode over confidently and grabbed the scruff of her neck, along with a fistful of hair, and wrenched her head to face him. Liz winced and cried out through clenched teeth, her hands around the attacking arm, fighting and struggling.  
  
"Well, looks like there's nowhere left to run, Lizzie dear," Rage hissed. "Now where's that disk, hmm?"  
  
Liz was terrified. After all that running, he still found her. And now he was going to get the disk and the Pokemon world would be doomed. She would probably die there in that washroom. They would find her bloodied corpse on the floor, her pajamas strewn about. She would never see Brock or her friends ever again. All these thoughts rushed through Liz's brain. 'Well, if this is how I'm gonna go,' she thought, 'Might as well go down fighting!'  
  
Liz slashed out at Rage's face with her nails in a fury. She kicked and swore at him, spitting in his face. "Fuck you!! I'm not letting you have anything," she cried, "You BASTARD!!"  
  
Rage found this outburst quite amusing. He liked it better when they fought. "Oh, so I'm a bastard am I?" He said, tightening his grip on her hair. He ran her head into a wall, which put her in a painful daze for a few seconds, and pinned her against it. "Now, Elizabeth," he whispered into her ear, "that's no way to talk to your father, now is it?" Rage pushed a button on the palm of the glove in his free hand and a small dagger, no bigger than an inch, extended from his index finger.  
  
"I want my disk," he growled, "And we can do this the easy way," he brought the small point up for Liz to see, "or the hard way." Rage stuck the dagger into Liz's side. She cried out in pain. "So what will it be?"  
  
"Fuck. . . you. . ." Liz ground out. She locked eyes with him, almost daring him to continue.  
  
"What spirit," Rage commented sarcastically. "I do remember breaking that some time ago." He stuck her in the arm and gave her a warning scratch dangerously close to her throat. Rage noticed the necklace she was wearing. He examined it quickly and gathered it in his hand. "So he gave you a gift. How sweet." He yanked it off her neck and palmed it for a second. "Well, we can get rid of this now," he smiled, flinging the necklace across the room into the tub of water. "You won't be seeing *him* again anyway." ~*~  
  
Brock struggled with the door. It was locked. There was no time to look for Nurse Joy; he had to get in there. "Vulpix," he shouted, "Use your Flamethrower on this door!"  
  
Vulpix opened his mouth and let out a blast of red-hot flames. After a few seconds, the door was nothing more than a couple of melted hinges. Brock, Vulpix, and Persian ran into the washroom. There were rows and rows of lockers. Brock looked around for any sign of Liz. He stepped forward cautiously, peeking around corners.  
  
"You won't be seeing *him* again anyway."  
  
'Who was that?' Brock thought as his heart began to race faster. He ran down the middle of the lockers into the shower area, where a gruesome sight met him. Liz was in the grasp of a man on the wall opposite him, struggling and crying. She was wet and bleeding.  
  
"LET HER GO!" Brock shouted.  
  
Liz looked just over Rage's shoulder to see Brock standing there with Vulpix and Percy. Her heart skipped a beat. Rage turned slowly until his eyes met the young man in the doorway. "Ah, more for the party," Rage whispered.  
  
Brock stomped forward until Rage whipped Liz around, shielding him, with the dagger still at her throat. "It's a pleasure to meet you, especially since I was hoping to get to you anyway."  
  
Brock froze, motioning for the Pokemon to hold. "Well you've got me," Brock said as calmly as he could, "So let her go. Trade me for her."  
  
"How very noble of you, valiant even." Rage said with a smile. "But unfortunately, Liz is mine, and you. . . Well you got in the way of that." Rage reached into his pocket and pulled out the laser prod. He extended the sparking prod. "But don't worry; I don't plan on killing you. Not in the physical sense, anyway." He pressed a button and a bolt of red light sprang forth, shocking Brock and the Pokemon. They all fell to the ground, Brock's head spinning as his body fizzled with sparks. He could just barely raise his head. "I have found that a person's spirit," Rage yanked Liz's head to the side and ran his tongue along her neck, "can be killed in far easier methods."  
  
Silent tears rolled down Liz's face as Brock struggled to support himself on his elbows. Rage laughed darkly, amused at their pain.  
  
"Besides," Rage continued, "I don't plan on leaving myself to blame for Elizabeth's death. No, no; I wish to leave that honor to you."  
  
"I. . . would never. . . hurt her!" Brock stammered.  
  
"Maybe not, but I would," Rage said, slipping his hand under the rim of her pajama bottoms. "The police will hear how I was 'too late' to save her; how her love struck friend had lost his mind and killed her." Rage nuzzled Liz's neck as she whimpered in disgust. He lifted his eyes just enough to meet his. "Don't look so sad! At least you got to see her once more. Maybe not under the best circumstances, but. . ." Rage trailed off into a dark chortle.  
  
Liz couldn't take it any more. She seized a chance and bit down hard on Rage's ear. Rage hollered and tried to pull her away. Liz only held on tighter, tasting the blood in her mouth. He unintentionally let her go, and she elbowed him in the stomach. He stumbled backward, but came at her again. She kicked him in the crotch and he crouched, clutching his injury. She gave him one more heel to the head, which knocked his head into the wall. He slumped to the floor.  
  
Liz stood there for a minute, breathing heavily, before rushing to Brock's side. He was just sitting up, most of his body still numb with pain. She dropped to her knees at his side, too ashamed to even look at him. Brock looked at her bowed head, seeing tears drop steadily into her lap.  
  
"I'm. . . so sorry," she sniffled. "Looks like. . . the one thing I ran away from you to prevent. . . happened anyway. . . Just my luck, right?" Liz managed a sarcastic laugh.  
  
Brock put his hand on her cheek, surprising her. "I'm just happy you're alive," he said. "Now let's get out of here."  
  
Liz smiled and helped Brock stand up. She gave one last glance behind her and. . .  
  
"BROCK, LOOK OUT!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wanna know what happens? Review and I'll post it faster! 


	13. Chapter 12: The nightmare ends

Here's the next installment, folks. I just want you to know that this whole thing has been coming from off the top of my head, so if something doesn't quite add up, tell me and I'll try to correct it. So here we go with Chapter. . . um, chapter. . . sheesh, I lost count again.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon isn't mine.  
  
Claimer: Liz and Rage: MINE!! So Nyah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"BROCK, LOOK OUT!!"  
  
Brock turned around to see Rage pointing his weapon at them. The tip glowed bright red, ready to fire at any moment. Rage pressed the button, but just as the laser shot forth, Brock knocked Liz down, out of the way towards the door. Brock caught the laser full-blast, his body gleaming red. He cried out, feeling the laser burn his insides. Rage finally released the button, and Brock stood there for a second, his clothing burnt and sizzling. He fell on his knees before collapsing to the floor. Vulpix, whose small body still hadn't fully recovered from the first laser, crawled over to his trainer's limp body. Once there, he had wasted even more of his energy and slumped back down. Vulpix managed to lick Brock's face. Liz scooted over to him and rolled Brock on his back. "Brock," she whispered through tears, "Brock. . ."  
  
"Liz," he coughed, "Get. . . outta here."  
  
"No, I won't leave you!" She stroked the side of his face.  
  
"Sentiment is always wasted on the weak," Rage spat. He stomped over to the two. "And I thought he said he could protect you. Humph," he scoffed. He grabbed Liz by the hair and kneeled over Brock's face. "Some protection." He turned on him. As Rage walked away, a small hand reached up Brock's pant leg and stuck a syringe into his leg.  
  
Rage dragged Liz to the tub of water. "You've outlasted your usefulness. Time to hand over the disk." He pushed Liz in the water and dunked her head. "You will tell me!" He waited a few more seconds as Liz struggled before pulling her head back out. "Where?!"  
  
"Brock!" she screamed, "I didn't want to leave you!"  
  
Rage dunked her head back in the water and picked her up again. "My disk!"  
  
"I'm sorry for bringing you into this!" she coughed out. "I just wanted you to be safe. I-"  
  
He shoved her head back down and shook it by her hair. She mouthed something into the water. Rage pulled her up. "Where is it?!"  
  
"I love you Brock," Liz sputtered as loud as she could, "And I always will!! I'M SORRY!!"  
  
"Fine!! Have it YOUR way!!" Rage yelled. He pushed her down, with his other hand around her neck. Fewer and fewer air bubbles escaped from Liz's mouth and nose. She didn't have any more energy to struggle. Slowly, her eyes closed and she lost her grip on Rage's arm, lying there limply in the water. "Bye bye," Rage sneered.  
  
"HELLO!!"  
  
Brock flung himself at Rage as hard as he could. They landed in a heap on the floor. Brock punched him and fought with him as best he could. Rage managed to pull out a switchblade and stab Brock in the arm. Rage pushed him away and pulled out his laser prod. Brock pulled out the knife, still imbedded in his arm, before looking up to face Rage. Brock was trapped against a wall.  
  
"Give it up, hero," Rage panted, "I win."  
  
"Not yet, you don't!!"  
  
*WHACK!!*  
  
With a clunk, Rage fell to the floor. Behind him stood Nurse Joy, holding a metal ice shovel*. Blood spilled from the back of Rage's head. Brock looked up at Nurse Joy gratefully before standing up and stumbling over to the tub, where Persian was pulling Liz's torso above the water by her shirt. He struggled, growling, until Brock came and used his good arm to help pull her out onto the floor. She landed with a splash, her body limp and her lips an unhealthy blue. Brock pulled her to his chest, hot tears streaming freely down his face.  
  
"Liz?" he squeaked. He remembered when he had dragged her from the river the night they first met; how her face was completely still. Brock remembered the sinking feeling when he thought she was drowned. Now, she didn't even have a heartbeat. Brock shook her, whispering to her through his tears, begging her not to die. He laid her on the floor and pushed down on her chest, still pleading with her: "Don't die. You can't die. You'll be okay." But she didn't move. Brock put a hand on either side of her face, lifting her head up. Her face was silent, calm. He closed his mouth over hers and puffed a breath into her. 'Please, God, let this work.'  
  
He felt her body jolt, and he lifted his head with a start. Did that really just happen? He searched her face again before giving her another breath. This time, she coughed and spit out water. Liz inhaled shakily and opened her eyes. She coughed and spat again and breathed in and out rapidly, hyperventilating. Her eyes shifted this way and that. Brock looked at her in disbelief. She yelled and reached up around her neck, thinking Rage's hands were still there. Liz sat up and shook in panic. Brock put his hand on her face to get her to face him. She looked at him and the corners of her mouth lifted slightly. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Brock closed his eyes and hugged her tight, whispering in her ears.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay." He looked over to Rage's motionless body as Nurse Joy removed her fingers from his pulse. "He's gone now."  
  
~*~  
  
A paramedic stitched Brock's arm as he sat in the lobby. He watched them take Rage out on a stretcher, closed in a body bag. Liz was still clinging to Brock's side, his good arm wrapped tightly around her. Liz buried her face in Brock's chest as they wheeled him out. There was another paramedic with a pair of tweezers who reached into the cut on Liz's side. He saw something inside the wound while he was bandaging it up. What he pulled out was a small piece of metal: a microchip.  
  
Officer Jenny had already gotten their story and walked over to them holding a ball.  
  
"You kids okay?" she said sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah," they replied in unison.  
  
"That's good," she said. "Here, this is your Arcanine. Nurse Joy said it was okay." She handed the ball over to Liz. Liz smiled and nodded. Just then, Persian and Vulpix dashed out of the back, past the officers.  
  
"Percy!"  
  
"Vulpix!"  
  
They hugged their Pokemon. "Nurse Joy gave them a healing too," Officer Jenny said. Nurse Joy walked over to join them. She smiled as Brock focused on her with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Nurse Joy?" he asked. "Was that you who stuck me in the leg?"  
  
"That was me," she winked. She pulled out a small syringe marked PARLYZ heal. "My Chansey found me in the pantry, and after I called the police, I went upstairs and saw you lying there."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy," Brock said gratefully.  
  
"Now then," Officer Jenny stated, "once you kids are all patched up, I'll get a Patrol car to take you wherever you need to go. Where is that, exactly?"  
  
Brock and Liz looked at each other. Liz smiled and turned to Jenny. "The Cerulean City Gym."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, y'all. Hope you enjoyed the story. There may be one more chapter before the epilogue, and I'm working on a sequel. So don't go away! And thank you to my reviewers. I'm so glad you guys enjoy my story!!  
  
*I just thought you all should know what an Ice shovel is. It isn't as big as a normal snow shovel, but it's way heavier. It's solid metal and the edges of the scoop part are sharp so you can chunk through ice. We keep one in the back of the van in case of ice slicks in the driveway. It comes in pretty handy! 


	14. Chapter 13: What's better than a tickle ...

Hello, there! Thanks for reading this far into my story. I just thought I should remind you to REVIEW!! Come on, people! Give me some feedback. And thank you Shadow for taking the time to review my story!! =^O__~^=  
  
DISCLAIMER: Pokemon is not mine. So you can't sue me! And this chapter is a VERY lemony lemon. So if you can't handle the heat, get away from my fanfiction, ya wussies.  
  
CLAIMER: Liz belongs to me. Rarr.  
  
REVISED!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Brock and Liz pulled up in the patrol car outside of the gym about an hour and a half later. Misty and Ash ran out to the car, after seeing a report on the news.  
  
"Liz! Brock! We're so glad you're okay!" Misty said, hugging them both.  
  
"Thanks," Brock said, "But could you let go of my ARM?!"  
  
"Oops, sorry."  
  
"Ahh, that's okay. The stitches are just a little tight." Brock reached into a vest pocket and pulled out a pokeball. "Here, Ash. Thanks for letting me use Charizard. You've trained him well."  
  
Ash scratched his head. "Well, Charizard's just a great Pokemon. We're glad you're back."  
  
Just then, a van squealed to a stop behind the leaving patrol car. The driver door opened and out jumped a tall man with brown hair. He ran over to the group.  
  
"Oh my God. Dad?" Brock gasped.  
  
"My boy!!" Flint threw his arms around his awestruck son.  
  
"The arm! THE ARM!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry there, son. I'm just glad to see you're alright."  
  
Brock still looked a bit confused.  
  
"I saw you on the news!" Flint explained. "I loaded the guys into the van and high-tailed it to Mount Moon, but when I got there, Officer Jenny told me you had left for this gym."  
  
"Wait, dad. 'The guys'?"  
  
"Your brothers and sisters, of course!" Flint waved to the van and out flooded Brock's ten siblings. They all ran towards him and didn't stop until they had knocked him down.  
  
"Brock!"  
  
"Brock!"  
  
"We missed you!"  
  
"Big brother!"  
  
Brock's siblings hugged him and began talking all at once. Brock calmed them down like he usually did. He stood up and took Liz's hand.  
  
"Dad? Everybody? This is Liz."  
  
Flint extended his hand and shook her hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Liz." Liz blushed a little bit. ~*~  
  
After a nice cup of tea and some polite catching up, Flint and 'the guys' piled back into the van and returned to Pewter City. Brock, Ash, and Pikachu sat in the kitchen playing checkers.  
  
"So, did you tell her?" Brock said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't 'huh' me. Did you tell her?"  
  
"Oh," Ash sighed. "No. I didn't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, Misty is more like a sister to me. I value her friendship. I just decided that it would be best to keep my feelings to myself."  
  
"Oh." Brock jumped one of Ash's pieces. "I see." ~*~  
  
Brock stepped out of the bathroom in his scrub-like pajamas. ((AN: hospital scrubs are so comfy!)) Liz was seated Indian style on her bed, brushing back her hair. Brock flopped on his bed and sighed.  
  
Liz's eyes closed as she brushed back wispy strands of hair. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts. A huge weight had been lifted forever from her shoulders, but she had no idea what to do. She couldn't remember the last time she had not been worried to death in the back of her mind. There was always that apprehension, that urge to move and push forward and farther away from her father, swimming somewhere in the recesses of her mind. But there was nothing to run from now, and although Liz was relieved, she wasn't sure what would happen now. She didn't have to run anymore, so what should she do with her freedom?  
  
A hand placed itself atop hers and took hold of her hairbrush. She didn't jump this time, but simply let him take it. Brock began to gently brush her hair as they both sat in silence. Liz put her hands in her lap and decided to enjoy his attentions. It was so comforting to have someone to love; someone to love her.  
  
"So, how are you?" Brock's husky voice invaded her thoughts. He sat behind her.  
  
Liz let out a peaceful sigh. "I'm good, Brock." A faint, calm smile appeared. Brock noticed and continued his gentle strokes. "I haven't been this relaxed in years."  
  
"Good. Glad to hear it." Brock tipped her head ever so slightly towards him. "Liz, I was just wondering." Liz opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Could I ask you something?" He continued.  
  
"You just did. Wanna ask me something else?" she joked.  
  
Brock chuckled. He pulled her hair back and secured it with her scrunchie. "Yes I do. I just wanted to know if. . .you planned on staying with us. If you wanted to stay with me?"  
  
Liz smoothed back her hair with a hand. "You know? I don't think I want to go." Liz scrunched her face in thought. "I've been on the move for so long. . . But after all of this. . ." She turned to face him. She looked at him, feeling as if she'd known him forever, like a sibling. She felt so comfortable near him; comfortable with him. There was no fear that he would hit her, no fear he would leave or abandon her; there was no fear. She began to smile widely. Brock cocked his head. "Hmm?" he inquired.  
  
She spoke finally. "After all of this, going back out there, alone with no friends. . . it would be unbearable." She reached out to him and clasped his hand. She studied it: the long, lean fingers; the slightly rough palm; the way her hand fit so neatly into it. She squeezed the hand; Brock squeezed back. "It would break my heart." She looked back up at him. He could see the smile on her face as her eyes glimmered, like she would cry. His cheeks flushed just a little.  
  
"You mean. . . You'll stay?" He knew his soul would scream if she decided to leave. Nothing would be the same. But he couldn't blame her: it was her first taste of freedom. No one had the right to take that from her; not Rage and not him.  
  
Before he knew it, Liz had popped him in the head with a pillow.  
  
"Hey!" he chuckled. "What was that for?"  
  
Liz stuck up her nose and folded her arms. "For asking a dumb question," she said, matter-of-factly. "I just said how much I like it here! Of course I'm staying, silly boy."  
  
"Oh, so now I'm silly, huh?" Brock pinched her under the arm. Liz laughed out loud. Brock smirked and raised an eyebrow. He pinched her again. She wrapped her arms around herself and backed away laughing. "Aha! You're ticklish!!"  
  
"N-no I'm not!" Liz backed away further.  
  
Brock stood up. He took a step closer. Liz took another step back, until she felt her leg hit the other bed. Brock lifted his hands and wiggled his fingers. "I've gotcha now!"  
  
He reached out and tickled her sides. She giggled and squirmed, crawling across the bed. Brock caught her and tickled her belly as Liz tickled him back and squealed. "Quit it! Quit it!" she begged. Brock was glad He could finally see the Liz he knew was there, deep inside her. No fear, just Liz. They rolled on the bed, laughing and giggling, until Brock was on top of Liz, panting.  
  
"Truce?" he offered.  
  
"Truce," panted Liz. Brock then collapsed on Liz's chest.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness. I couldn't take it anymore!" he laughed. They shared a chuckle as they caught their breath. Brock listened to Liz's heartbeat slow. It was like the sweetest song; floating through his head. Her hand in his hair gave him light goosebumps, sending a wave of pleasurable comfort all the way down to his toes. Brock brought his arms in closer to Liz as he inhaled her scent, imprinting into his brain that soft smell of spring: warm and sweet. He could even smell the herby scent of her shampoo. It all mixed together in a barely traceable, yet intoxicatingly strong aroma. His thoughts fluttered as he snuggled deeply into her chest.  
  
Now this was what life was supposed to be like, she thought. She was free to live and to love as she pleased. 'Free to love. . .' Liz continued smoothing her hand through Brock's spiky hair. She could open her heart to someone, and be forever in someone else's. She finally felt her heart beat with love, with happiness, and not with dread. Brock had finally set her free and welcomed her into his heart. And she loved him dearly for that and more.  
  
"That was fun," she whispered.  
  
Brock leaned up and kissed her lightly on the lips, before sitting up on his knees reluctantly. He wanted to wrap himself around her forever. 'So this is love,' he thought. He wanted to feel her body pressed against him more than anything else in the world. Snapping back to reality, he nodded and smiled. "There's nothing like a good tickle fight." He rubbed his arm, but the goosebumps wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
Liz sat up and stared into Brock's eyes. "Well, I do know 'something' better than a tickle fight," she grinned. Brock looked at her in confusion. She couldn't have been talking about. . .Could she? No, girls didn't think like that. Sure, he did, but not Liz. . .  
  
Liz grabbed Brock's shoulders and kissed him. She licked the roof of his mouth and sucked on his tongue just a little. Brock was still staring, wide- eyed, as he put a hand behind her back. Okay, maybe she was talking about that. He kissed her back. He smiled as they kissed, both tongues battling for dominance. She tossed off his shirt and ran her hands down his back, just a little rough. Brock didn't even know this side of Liz existed, but he liked it. He knew now that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He lowered her just a little off the bed and squeezed her tight. Liz's body seemed to fit into a perfect mold against him. The heat from her body drove him crazy. He had to get that shirt off. He had to feel her skin against his. But when he put his left arm down to balance himself, Brock winced as pain shot through his bicep.  
  
"What's wrong?" Liz asked between kisses.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Brock said, trying to hide his discomfort. He'd be damned if a few stitches were going to stand in his way. He kissed her again, the pure pleasure dulling the pain.  
  
Liz wasn't buying it, however. She figured his arm must be sore from those tight stitches. And he probably didn't put the ointment on them either because it burned. "Nothing, huh?" She pushed on his right shoulder, making him shift his weight to his sore arm. Brock wasn't expecting this, so he ended up toppling onto his side. "Yeowch!! Sheesh, give me a break," he whined.  
  
"Your arm hurts, doesn't it?"  
  
"Maybe. . . A little," Brock whispered. He didn't want to stop. He ground his teeth quietly in frustration. All the hormones were going to his head.  
  
"Fine. You should've said so." She pushed on his right side again, rolling him onto his back and rolling herself on top of him. Liz reached over to the small dresser and pulled out the small bottle of cream for their stitches, rubbing it on gently. If he had used it when he was supposed to, he would be fine by now. "Men." Tossing the bottle back in the drawer, she looked back down at him. "Better?"  
  
Brock could only mumble inaudibly. 'She has no idea,' he thought. Liz was putting his restraint to the test, making him almost physically punch down his raging thoughts. Liz's face, her eyes, and that smile. And her curvy outline sitting literally in his lap. He clenched the sheets in his fists. 'Come on, don't lose it!'  
  
She was straddling his waist, looking down at him with molten purple eyes. Liz could see the last strings of control Brock had on himself were ready to snap at any moment. She reached down and grabbed the brim of his pants, pulling upward on them.  
  
"Scoot," she said.  
  
Brock scooted, and ended up in a sitting position, with his back against the wall. Now he could take the weight off of his arms. Liz then unbuttoned her shirt, sloooowly. Brock reached forward to 'help', but Liz playfully pushed his hand away. He got the message and watched her, his fists clenching again. She finally got to the last button and opened her shirt, arching her back. Brock was being given a full view. Liz pulled the hair band out of her ponytail, letting her soft hair dangle on her shoulders. She hooked her fingers under the waists of her pants and underwear, tugging them down inch by inch. Brock was going crazy watching her, exposing herself. His breathing became slightly irregular. Liz slid her pants around her ankles and slipped out of them. She crawled forward, locking her eyes with Brock's. She was kneeling right over Brock's aching shaft, placing her hands on his face. She smiled before placing her lips lightly over his. She then ran her hands down his neck, over his shoulders, and down to his hands. She clasped his hands and guided them to rest on her waist. She leaned in, rubbing her breasts against him. Brock let his fingers trace along the soft flesh of her back before pulling her as close as possible to him. He didn't care if he still had his pants on. 'Damn these pants!'  
  
Liz pushed herself down on his lap, feeling the stone beneath. Brock felt the moistness of her seeping through his pants. He just had to feel her; he had to touch her. Slowly, a hand made its way tentatively towards that place that promised him infinite pleasure. Why should he be the only one to feel that? Liz gasped and pulled out of the kiss as Brock slid a finger into her. Her fingers tensed as she closed her eyes. Brock pulled out his finger and replaced it with two. He used his thumb to gently tease the area around it, as he brushed it across a little nub of flesh. As soon as he hit it, Liz's whole body jolted. She bit down on her bottom lip. She rested her chin on his shoulder, and took deep breaths near his ear. He began to whisper into hers, sweet messages of love, of trust. He finally removed his fingers, as she lay cradled against him. Liz hugged him, her body humming.  
  
It was then that he began kissing her neck. She sighed in pleasure, before suddenly pulling away. Brock was puzzled. Liz's eyes were wide and a hand went to her neck. What was wrong? She then looked up at him, and her other hand went to her neck. Her eyes welled with tears as she whipped her face away from him in shame. Her body shuddered, and Brock could see streams of tears pour down her face.  
  
"Liz," he whispered. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He reached for her wrist. "Let me see."  
  
"No," she said quickly, but meekly. Torrents flowed off her cheeks as she shyed away from his hand.  
  
Brock swallowed. He reached forward again. "Please. Trust me." She looked as his hand came closer and gently grasped her wrist. She closed her eyes and dropped her hands to her elbows, hugging across her chest. He would see them. . .  
  
Brock's mouth formed a small "O" as he scanned Liz's neck. He could see bruises that had formed from the attack. And he could see the scratch Rage had given her on her neck.  
  
Liz was beyond ashamed. When she had bathed she saw the marks from her father's attack. She had nearly fainted. The thought of his hands on her made her sick to her stomach. And now Brock could see. He could see the proof that he would never have her virginity; that she was tainted.  
  
"They're just a few bruises," he said with sympathy. "They will heal soon."  
  
"You weren't the first," she managed to say. "He took that; my gift that would have been for you that night." She began to feel dirty, covered in Rage's dust. Brock could read her face. He could tell she felt like those bruises would be her reminder that she wasn't pure.  
  
"Dirty," she whispered.  
  
Brock pulled her face to him. "No!" he said firmly. He kissed her tears away, nuzzling her face. She gazed into his eyes. "No?" she repeated, dazed. Brock smiled. "No. Beautiful." He kissed her lips tenderly. "Never forget how beautiful you are," he whispered.  
  
"But-"  
  
Brock ignored her and began to kiss every single bruise on her neck. "Beautiful," he said, over and over again. She nuzzled his forehead. Yes, this is why she loved him. She reached down and removed his pants. She wanted him now more than ever. She needed to forget.  
  
She lowered herself onto Brock's shaft, in that same, slow, teasing manner. Brock's hands tightened on her waist as he moaned a little. Liz rocked against him in a slow grind. Their breaths came in shallow bursts. One of Brock's hands ran up Liz's back and into her flowing tresses. She leaned her head back into his hand, giving him full access to her chest and neck. He kissed her neck again, causing her to sigh loudly. He could feel the vibrations from her voice in his mouth, against his skin. He nibbled and nipped at the skin around her breasts as she continued to keep her rhythm, rocking on his waist. Her hands left his shoulders to run in his hair, tilting his head back. He looked up into those fiery orbs, dancing and teasing. Brock claimed her lips, biting softly at the bottom one. She opened her mouth with a moan, as he tasted her. He squeezed her waist again, feeling the hot flesh of her body push, melt into him. A light sheen of sweat glistened on their bodies. Brock slid his hand on her waist down over her buttocks and under her thigh. He pulled her, going deeper inside of her, receiving another pleasured groan. He pulled her down again, this time spilling his seed into her and feeling her muscles tighten around him. She threw her head back, wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging him closer. She felt waves of pleasure pass over her entire body, blossoming in her stomach. It all felt so wonderful, almost unreal, and even more intense than the first time.  
  
Brock held on to her, fearing if he let go, she might leave again. He fluttered light kisses along her jawbone. Her legs were wrapped around him as they nuzzled against each other's faces. Liz moved to get up, but Brock's grip tightened on her. He couldn't be away from her, not now.  
  
"Don't leave."  
  
Liz smiled. "I'm not leaving." Brock reluctantly eased his hold on her. She stretched and turned off the light. She sat back down next to him. "I promise."  
  
Brock felt more at ease, besides feeling like he would pass out for a week. Liz patted the bed, asking him to lie down and rest. He did, and she laid her head on his chest. They entwined together, Brock resting into her hair, inhaling slowly as he planted a kiss on her head.  
  
"I'm not leaving," Liz whispered again, before closing her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Awww! Sweet, right? ^_^ I revised this just for you guys!! (and cuz I was bored.) 


	15. Epilogue

Here's the Epilogue, folks! Remember to watch out for part two, already in the works!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Four years later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brock sat in the Cerulean Gym Battle Area, watching Misty fight against a trainer from Neon town. If Misty won this last battle, the challenger would have to concede. And unfortunately, he chose to battle with a Geodude against Misty's Staryu.  
  
"Staryu, water gun!"  
  
"Geodude, look out!"  
  
Too late.  
  
Geodude took the water gun right in the face, and was out.  
  
"Geodude is unable to continue. Misty is the winner!"  
  
Misty walked over to the young boy. "You need to learn a little more about Pokemon match ups before you can become a good trainer."  
  
The boy nodded and left. ~*~  
  
"Excellent!" Ash said over the videophone. "She won?"  
  
"That's right." Brock replied. "She and Liz left a while ago. Wish you could have seen it."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I'm still at Professor Oak's with Mom."  
  
"Well, hurry back! We all miss you, man! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Brock hung up the phone. He looked at his watch. The girls had been gone a really long time. Brock glanced at his ring. The gold band had a little spot of ketchup on it from lunch. He wiped it off. How did Liz always manage to keep her ring so spotless? Ever since they were married two years ago, he didn't remember her spilling a thing on it. 'Must be a woman thing,' he shrugged. ~*~  
  
Misty parked the car outside the gym.  
  
"Misty, I'm scared," Liz whispered. Misty grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"It'll be okay, Liz," she cooed.  
  
"But what if he panics?" Liz rubbed her belly. "I don't want to get rid of it."  
  
Misty turned off the car. "Trust me, he'll be fine! Besides. This is Brock we're talking about. He wouldn't make you do that!"  
  
Liz looked out the window. She hadn't told Brock she was going to the doctor because she didn't want to freak him out if it turned out to be nothing. But when Dr. Proctor told her she would be having a baby, she nearly fainted.  
  
"Come on," encouraged Misty, "Just tell him."  
  
Liz got out of the car. "Alright. It's now or never."  
  
Liz and Misty walked into the gym, trying to look as calm as possible and doing a terrible job. Brock walked out of the back when he spotted them.  
  
"Hey girls. So, where did you guys go all of a sudden?"  
  
Liz was silent. Misty decided to speak up. "Um, Liz has something to tell you." She nudged Liz's arm. "Don't you, Liz?"  
  
Brock was puzzled. Why was his wife, usually bouncing with energy, suddenly silent? Why was Misty so nervous? "What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Brock, I. . ." Liz trailed off. "I went to the doctor."  
  
Brock furrowed his brow. "The doctor? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well, not 'wrong' exactly," Liz chuckled nervously. She put a hand over her stomach and grinned shyly. Brock's eyes widened. What was she saying?  
  
"Liz, are you. . .?" Brock smiled.  
  
"Kinda."  
  
Brock's jaw dropped halfway to the floor. "You're having a baby? WE'RE HAVING A BABY?!"  
  
Liz nodded. Brock jumped in the air. He grabbed Liz's hands and danced in a circle. "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!!"  
  
He picked her up and swung her around. "I can't believe this!! A baby? Oh my. . . A baby!!"  
  
"Brock!! You're not upset or anything?" Liz asked.  
  
"Upset? UPSET?!" He kissed her on the lips. "I'M ECSTATIC!!" He ran over to a chair and put Liz down. Brock put his hands on her stomach.  
  
"You mean you're not mad at all?"  
  
"Liz," he squealed, "this is the most wonderful thing that's happened to me since I first met you! How on earth could I be mad?" He started singing. "You're havin' my bay-bah, bay-bah! You're havin' my bay-bah, hun-ay!"  
  
Liz hugged him tight. She couldn't help the tear that fell from her eye.  
  
~*~*~ THE END ~*~*~  
  
Thanks for reading, folks! Hope it's been a blast! Here's a sneak peek at part two, Brock's Love II: Little Jacob's Big Adventure!  
  
"Vulpix," Brock scolded, "Hold still so the man can take the picture!"  
  
"Alright folks, smile and say Caterpie!!" **CLICK** "Great shot!"  
  
Brock, Liz, Ash, and Misty all crowded around the computer screen to see the picture.  
  
"Look, Jacob," Liz pointed. "Who's that?"  
  
The little baby giggled and waved at himself in the picture.  
  
"That's my boy," Brock said.  
  
"Okay," said the cameraman, "Let's get one of just the grownups!"  
  
Liz put Jacob in his little pouch that she used to carry him in when she didn't use the big, bulky carrier. "Now be a good boy for mommy! Persian, Vulpix and Pikachu: You watch him! You know how he likes to get into trouble."  
  
Vulpix and Pikachu nodded, while Persian managed a grunt. As the group posed for another round of pictures, no one noticed as the back room smoked and crackled. Fire spread quickly into a room where the cameraman kept reels of film for editing. As soon as the flames hit them. . .  
  
**KABOOOOOOOM!!!!!**  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, that's all you're gonna get for now! Thanx again for reading! 


End file.
